Friend or Fox?
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: A story about Sasuke, a fox, & Naruto. The fox reminds Sasuke of Naruto while he watches over Iruka's house. Naruto gets beat up and Sasuke tutors him in math. A secret love for the other grows. Will they end up together? Some angst and lemony! *ON HOLD*
1. The fox

_**SasuNaru: 1 (**__**Sasuke's p.o.v.)**_

I walked into my sensei's house and sighed. He was going to be gone for a couple of months, and I was the one who got stuck with watching his house. Sometimes Iruka- sensei bothered me. Kaskashi, too, he's the one who picked me for this job.

I went to the kitchen and found the note explaining what I had to do.

1. Water the plants

2. Keep fridge stocked

3. Dust once a week

4. Vacuum every two weeks

5. Set the mail on counter

6. No guests

7. Keep back door unlocked at night

The last chore made no sense at all. I flipped the paper over to look for an explanation and what I found confused me even more:

Sasuke, be nice to the fox.

'_What fox_?' I thought.

I walked into the living room and placed the note on the table. Then I went on a little tour of the house, just to become familiar with my surroundings. A clock sounded in the hall and I knew it was six o' clock. '_Well_,' I thought, '_time to settle in_.'

All of my bags were in the hall, not that I had many bags, and I went to get them. The house was really quiet and I tried to forget that this was my sensei's house. The same house he shared with my perverted sensei Kakashi.

All of my stuff was put away in the guest bedroom I was staying in and I decided to sit in the den and think. When I sat down, my thoughts drifted to the love of my life, who had golden hair and the most beautiful blues eyes in the world. I wish I could tell him how I feel… but I can't. He thinks I hate him but I don't. And he still likes our annoying pink haired teammate, I think. Sakura is so mean to him and I wish she would stop breathing down my throat. She never leaves me alone. The worst thing is that she isn't the only one. I have too many fan-girls. They are all mean to Naruto, the love of my life.

When the clock went off and it was eight o' clock, I was surprised. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. I picked up Iruka's chore list and reread it. Everything except number seven could wait until tomorrow. When I got to the back door it was already unlocked. I smiled for some reason and went upstairs to my room.

The room was pretty small, but it suits the small house just fine. Iruka's house was so much smaller than the lonely Uchiha Mansion I called home. After my clan's death, the mansion became harder and harder to live in with each passing year. I was now eighteen.

The only person who made me feel happy was Naruto. I never felt alone with Naruto even though he thinks I hate him. I decided to stop thinking of Naruto and how he wasn't here and how I wanted him to be here… and how he doesn't know I love him. Such sad thoughts were going through my head, like loosing Naruto before he knew how I felt. '_I need to stop_,' I thought while trying to stop thinking of how lonely I was.

I took off my shirt and kept on my shorts. I was climbing into the bed when I heard a scratching sound from downstairs. "What is that?" I asked aloud. I heard the sound again and decided to investigate. I walked down the stairs and heard the sound coming from the back door area. The next sound I heard was a door closing softly. I slowed my pace and listened intently. Next, I heard a little clicking noise. It reminded me of tapping a pencil on a table. It also sounded like little footprints. The sound didn't sound threatening so I walked into the kitchen where the back door was.

When I reached the kitchen, the fridge was open. I walked over to it silently but the culprit heard me because the door closed quickly. I heard the light clicking again and it was getting closer to me. I looked down when the clicking stopped in front of me and something poked my leg. What I saw was unexpected and I finally understood Iruka's weird note. There was a little red fox at my feet. It was really cute and he had a bit of dirt on its nose. It smelled my foot and I reached down to pet it. It slightly jumped when my hand reached its warm fur. I smiled and picked it up.

"You must be the fox Iruka-sensei was talking about." It looked at me and tilted its head in a way that made me think of Naruto. I had no idea why. I took it in my arms to turn the lights on so I could get a better look at it. It blinked when the bright light came on and I laughed, "Sorry."

The little fox wasn't very heavy and it had a very beautiful coat. I set it down on the table so I could see its whole body. The fox's tail was wagging and it stuck its butt up in the air and his front half was low to the ground, like he was about to pounce. "Hold on little one," I said laughing. The fox wiggled its butt and pounced on me. "Whoa!" I grabbed the fox and started laughing. The fox was strong for its size and I stumbled back when it pounced.

I held the fox at arms length to study it. I didn't want to set it down again. I was worried that it'd pounce. The fox wriggled in my grasp but stopped after it looked at me. What I saw was unusual but beautiful. The fox's eyes were a very bight shade of blue. '_I've never seen an animal with this color eyes,' _I thought while still entranced by the fox's eyes. '_It reminds me of… No that's silly. But it _is_ cute. Does it have a name?' _I searched the fox for a nametag of some kind but didn't find one. Iruka didn't tell me a name so I'll have to guess.

"You have pretty eyes, little one." The fox licked my nose like it knew I was complementing it. "Were you trying to find some food?" The little fox's tail started wagging. "Alright, let's get you some food." I walked over to the fridge and set the fox down so I could open the door. I looked down at the fox and saw the dirt that was still on its nose. I bent down to wipe it off. "So what do you want?" The fox stepped up onto the bottom shelf and sniffed around. I couldn't help but to laugh. The fox stopped and looked up at me with a questioning glance. "Go on." The fox continued its searching until it found a little container with what looked like meat inside. He placed his paw on top of it. "Okay, I'll get it out for you." I reached down to get the food.

The meat stuff looked like mush and smelled like dog food. I put some of the mush into a little bowl and looked at the fox. "Do you want it cold?" The fox walked over to me. I think I saw it shake its head no. "I'll warm it up for you." I placed the food in the microwave for 30 seconds. When the timer beeped, I took out the food and placed it on the table. The fox whimpered and I laughed. "Come here." The fox walked over to me, its feet making the little clicking noise on the tile floor. I picked up the little fox and set it on the table. "There you go, little one." I smiled and sat down as the fox started to dig in.

The fox finished the food in no time. "Was it good?" I asked the fox. The fox walked happily over to me and licked my nose. "I'll take that as a yes. Are you sleeping here?" The fox jumped off the table and turned back to look at me, it looked like it was saying follow me. I did. The fox started sniffing around and walked up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs the fox started to run. Surprisingly, the fox ran in to my room.

"Where are you going?" The fox disappeared under my bed. "Alright, little one, come out." I walked over to the bed and got down on my knees to get the fox. I looked under the bed and saw what looked like a little bed. The fox was in it. "Is that your bed?" I asked with a smile on my face. _'Why is it in my room?'_

I grabbed the fox and its bed. "Why don't you sleep out here?" When the bed was fully in sight, I saw three little toys lying with the fox. The sight made me smile. The toys were almost as big as the fox and one toy caught my eye. It was a little homemade toy that I recognized immediately. Sakura made it when we were in elementary school. It was a little plush toy that resembled me. Iruka took it away from her when she wouldn't put it up.

Next to the miniature me was a little toy that looked like a cup of ramen. It had a bunch of bite marks. I smiled when the fox started to chew on it. It was so cute and I found myself picturing Naruto. I turned my attention back to the fox and saw that it had moved on to the other toy. It was a little stuffed dolphin. The dolphin had a hole in its nose that had been sewed back together. It made the dolphin look like Iruka because of the horizontal scar across his nose. Iruka's name means dolphin; he must have picked out the toy. The fox seemed to like it.

"Alright, little one, I'll be right back," I said as I remembered that the light was still on downstairs. The fox was indifferent. I laughed when the fox yawned. I walked downstairs to turn the light off and when I got back to my room, the fox was asleep in its bed. It was cuddled up next to the little me toy while the other toys were discarded on the floor. I laughed silently and got in my bed as quietly as I could.

I was seconds away from falling asleep to dream of Naruto when I felt something jump on the bed. Then I felt something furry touch my leg. Then I felt something climb onto my side to walk on my chest. I looked at the blanket and there was a little lump moving closer to my face. The fox's claws tickled my bare chest and came to a halt when I started laughing. The fox laid down so it wouldn't fall off. I stopped laughing and the fox started moving again. Then the fox's head came out from under the blanket and its face was level with mine.

"What are you doing, little one?" As an answer I got a lick on the face. The fox curled into a ball on my chest, its tail was wagging and rubbing my chest. I tried not to laugh at the feeling. "Well, good night then." I closed my eyes and finally got to go to sleep.


	2. Naruto

_**SasuNaru: 2 (**__**Sasuke's p.o.v.)**_

When I awoke in the morning, the fox was gone. I assumed that it went out the way it came in. I knew from Iruka's note that it would be back tonight. I smiled as I thought of my little friend. It never left my side last night and that might have been the best sleep I ever had. I had another dream about Naruto last night and before I woke up, it was like he was right next to me. He had whispered something in my ear right before I woke up but I can't remember what it was.

I sat up in bed and looked at the table with the alarm clock. It was 30 minutes until I actually had to get up. I laid back down and turned over on my side. Right next to my pillow was the little Sasuke doll that was originally in the fox's bed. I smiled and decided to get out of bed. _'I'll just head to school early.'_

I believe that school is pointless. I am glad to be a senior. I'll never have to go back. I have the highest grades in the whole school. I only have one need for school and it's an excuse to see Naruto everyday. Even though he's a junior, we have almost every class together. I signed up for the standard senior classes and Naruto has the higher classes. He is really smart, except in math. We also have the same P.E. and lunch.

I went to take a shower and when I was done I got dressed. I put on my usual dark colors. Today, I wore a black t-shirt and dark pants. I grabbed some toast and on the way out I grabbed my school bag.

The walk to school was uneventful. I walked into the school and went to the library. There was hardly anybody here this early, only teachers and a few students. The library was deserted except for the librarian, Anko, and an orange jacket I recognized. The jacket was left with a few books and a bag.

I walked over to the table where the jacket was and sat across from it. I silently waited for the owner to return. I waited for a few seconds and Naruto walked up reading a book. He sat down and didn't realize he wasn't alone. "What are you doing here, dobe?" I asked him, waking him from his trance.

He looked and smiled brightly. "I always get to school early. What are you doing here, Uchiha?" He refused to call me anything other than my last name. It made me sad to know that I would never hear my first name come from those beautiful lips.

"I woke up early."

"Why?" he asked like he already had an answer to his question.

"I had a weird dream," but I didn't tell him that the dream was about him and that I woke up after hearing his voice in my ear.

"I slept really well," he told me. "I'm trying to work on some math. I'm failing that class," he said grimly. The grim expression on his face made me want to kill the math teacher who was failing my blonde. I hated to see him frown.

"I could help if you want." His expression went from grim to really happy.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. Just come after school. Actually, I'm at Iruka-sensei's house, so you can walk with me when school's over."

He smiled and said, "Okay."

'_Wow, he's not going to ask me why I'm at Iruka's house. He usually asks a lot of questions. Maybe Iruka already told him I was going to be there.'_

"I'll meet you out front when the last bell rings," I told him while standing up and walking out of the library.

It was almost time for school to start when I sat down at my desk in Gai-sensei's class. He taught math and he wasn't my favorite teacher. He annoyed me a lot and he always wore goofy green suits. His class seemed to drag on forever everyday. The class filled with students as the bell finally rang. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate because I kept thinking about my plans with Naruto. When the bell rang signaling the end of class, I was shocked but happy nonetheless. For the rest of the day, Naruto would be in my classes. I loved my schedule.

On the way to my second class, I saw Naruto go into the bathroom. Then I saw Sai follow him. He looked like he was about to do something bad, but he always looked like that so I ignored it and went to class.

I sat down in my desk and looked to see if Kurenai-sensei was in class. She was easy going and taught English, a subject I enjoyed. I also liked her because she was one of the few teachers who liked Naruto. She walked into class as the bell rang.

'_Where's Naruto?' _I thought when I didn't see him. _'He must be late again.'_ Naruto was usually late so I wasn't bothered.

Ten minutes later, I was bothered. Naruto was **never** this late. The latest he's ever been was three minutes. I raised my hand and Kurenai-sensei looked at me. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"May I go to the restroom?" Not that I had to go.

"Yes you can."

"Thank you, sensei." I stood up and grabbed the pass off of her desk. When I got out of the classroom, I picked up my pace to a slight jog.

When I reached the bathroom that I saw Naruto go in, I opened the door and went inside hoping I wouldn't find what I thought I was going to find. My wish was not granted because the sight before me made me feel sick and it made me see red. I let the door slam behind me and I ran over to the blonde figure that was unconscious on the ground.

"Hey, Naruto! Get up!" I whispered. I got no response but I knew that whoever did this was going to suffer severely.

I picked up Naruto and ran all the way to the nurse's office. When I barged in holding the beaten Naruto, I could have hit the nurse for her slow reaction. "What happened?!" she finally managed to ask.

"I don't know. Where do you want me to put him?"

"Lay him on the bed. Now where was he?"

"I found him on the floor of the bathroom. He was unconscious when I got there."

"Alright, you can go back to class now. Tell the teacher that he won't be in class for the rest-"

"I'm not leaving," I said truthfully. I might leave when the nurse tells me he's okay.

She smiled at my concern and said, "Look, he'll be fine with me. You can come back after the next bell. Okay?" she asked. She made a shooing motion with her arms. "Go back to class, I'll clean him up." She then saw my stubborn face and how I didn't want to leave. "The sooner you leave, the sooner I can fix him up." She pointed at the door. I grumbled, but did as she said.

As the nurse watched me leave, I headed towards my English class. As soon as I heard the door close, I changed directions. I would go to class… just not mine. I would return to the nurse's office after the bell rang, just as she told me to do. The only difference between her plan and mine though, is I won't be the only one she'll be seeing. Sai was going to die.

I was pretty sure that the scum had Gai's class this block, so that's where I headed. When I get my hands around his scrawny albino neck, he will cease to waste the world's oxygen. What was he thinking hurting Naruto the way he did? He has to be suicidal.

I saw Gai's room, and I felt a smirk grow on my face as images of Sai's funeral flashed in my head. I knocked on the door and tried to erase my evil smirk.

"Why Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Gai asked me, opening the door.

I looked at him and allowed myself a small smile. "Lady Tsunade wanted to see me and Sai, so I figured I'd come get him." I looked into the classroom and waved at Sai and then turned back to Gai. "Is that okay?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said. He turned to the class. "Sai," he called, "go with Sasuke to see Lady Tsunade."

When we were both out of the class, he grabbed my shoulder and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What do you want, Sasuke?" It took all I had to not hit him.

"You have no idea what I want to do, so I'll give you an idea." When I said that, he got an evil smirk on his pale face. I returned the act with a smirk that was much more menacing.

He laughed softly and whispered, "This is about that blonde freak isn't it?"

I swung my fist at his face and he fell to ground. "I don't know, you tell me." I bent down over him and whispered in his ear menacingly, "If you ever lay a hand on another student at this school I will kill you. Don't tell anyone about our little chat and you better pray that nothing is seriously wrong with Naruto or you can be the nurse's next patient." With that last thought I picked Sai up off the ground. "See you at lunch." I smiled evilly as I walked away.

I was only partially satisfied with my conversation with Sai. If we weren't at school, I probably would have done what I _wanted_ to do to that dumb albino. He was very lucky to be in school right now. I headed back to my English class. Kurenai-sensei wasn't happy but she forgave me when she saw my sick expression. She excused me from class and told me to go to the nurse. Drama class paid off last year. I smirked as I got my books and headed to the nurses office. Today was a good day, except for what happened to my blonde, but I did get to hit someone and I got out of class to spend time with Naruto.

The nurse smiled when she saw me walk in before the bell had actually rung. "I'm sick." I handed her my sick pass from class.

She laughed, "Of course, Sasuke."

"Where's Naruto? Is he okay?" I hope for Sai's sake he's okay.

"He's just fine. He has a few cuts and bruises. He only needs rest." She smiled warmly at me and I tried to smile back. It was a sorry attempt but she accepted it.

"Can he go back to any classes today? I can take him home if he needs to leave."

'_I would do anything for him_,' but I didn't tell her that.

"When he wakes up he can decide if he wants to be taken home or not. You're such a nice boy, putting a friend above your studies." She patted my head and got me a chair to sit in. She placed it next to Naruto's bed.

'_Yeah…Friend.'_ If only he were more.

"Thanks for the chair."

"No problem. I need to go to Lady Tsunade's office. Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine," I assured her.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She smiled as she walked out the door.

I turned my attention back to Naruto and I studied the scratches on his face and arms. It looks like he was in a car accident.

Then a realization hit me… Sai could not have done this alone. He had help. I looked at Naruto, '_I promise to find out who did this to you.'_ Then I touched the small cut under his blackening eye.

Naruto stirred in his sleep and I moved my hand. Then his eyes slowly opened and I was stunned by their beautiful blue color. I always was. I looked deeper into his eyes and saw how familiar they looked. Strangely, they reminded me of the little fox. I smiled as I remembered the fox and how I thought it resembled Naruto.

"Uchiha? What are you doing here? Where am I?" he asked sleepily.

"You're in the nurse's office. I found you unconscious in the bathroom." It took all I had to hide my anger from him. "What happened?" I asked with true concern.

"I went to the bathroom before Kurenai-sensei's class and Sai followed me in. I wasn't worried about it until two other people joined him." He took a deep breathe before continuing. "They started talking to me in angry voices and I still wasn't scared because they're always angry at me for some reason. Sai laughed when I tried to walk out. He grabbed my arm and, then I remember hitting the wall. He told me that my uncle had a message for me and then he hit me. I tried fighting back until the others joined in." He looked away from me.

"Naruto, who is your uncle? What was his message?"

"My uncle is a bad person. His message was the beating. It happened last year, too. Sai and his friends are my uncle's followers. They do his bidding and hate me almost as much as my uncle does. My uncle told me to find information for him that only I can find." He looked back at me and I saw a tear fall from his beautiful eye. I felt my anger growing with each word he spoke and with each tear I saw.

"Uchiha, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. My uncle would never hurt me too seriously. He says I'm too valuable to him." He smiled his usual smile. No, it was different. This smile looked real but didn't hold the true happiness I always saw when he smiled.

"Can you still help me with my math after school?"

I laughed at his attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "Of course, dobe. Are you going to be in class?"

"What class is next?"

"We're still in-" I was cut off by the bell. "We're in third. It's almost time for lunch. Let's go."

He smiled and sat up in the bed. "Okay, I'm starving."

"Are you sure you're up for next class? It's P.E." His smile faded slightly.

"You're right. Maybe you should go without me." He sounded worried and I remembered who shared this class with us… Sai.

"Naruto, you can stay with me. Sound good?" He brightened up and nodded his head.

I helped him up and left a note for the nurse telling her that we went to class. Naruto walked with a slight sway and we were late to class. Luckily, the gym coaches were easy on late people and they didn't even notice us anyway.

We walked into the locker room and changed into our shorts. Sai was no where to be found which was good for him. If he tried anything, and I mean **anything, **I'm going to actually kill him this time.

We went to our separate class lines and waited for the coaches to tell us what meaningless sport we had to play today. I looked up to glance at Naruto but instead saw a tall figure standing over me. It was Asuma-sensei, the gym coach.

"Sasuke, how are you?" he asked. He asked the same question everyday and everyday I gave him the same answer.

"Kurenai-sensei is just fine and I'm great. How are you?" I asked in a monotone voice. I didn't feel like playing his love games today. He had a huge crush on Kurenai-sensei and only asked how I was so I wouldn't have any dirt to tell Kurenai about. In his eyes, if he wasn't mean to her top student, he had a ticket to her heart. He was mean to almost every other student, especially Naruto. He wasn't my favorite person in the world. Actually, I probably liked Sai better than Asuma-sensei.

"I'm great. Keep up the good work!" With that last annoying sentence he walked away to stand in the middle of the gym. "Alright everyone quiet down now. We're all going outside." He had a really loud and obnoxious mouth. "Well what are you waiting for? Get outside!"

We all stood up and walked outside. I wanted this day to be over. Well just the school part of the day to be over. I still had to help Naruto after school and I was actually looking forward to that.

When I got outside, I waited by the door. I gently grabbed Naruto's arm, careful of his injuries. "Hello, Uchiha," he said with a happier tone than what he had in the nurse's office, but it still wasn't as happy as it usually was.

"Hi," I told him, trying to make my voice sound happy for him. We started walking around the trails and then Naruto stopped. He grabbed on to the back of my shirt and stood behind me, like he was hiding. I turned my head from watching him to see who was approaching. It was Sai and one of his friends. I felt my anger start to grow at the fear I felt from Naruto.

"Sasuke, where did that freak go?" When Sai said that, I felt Naruto's grip on the back of my shirt tighten.

"I wasn't with a freak, I was with Naruto. And as far as I can see, you have nothing to do with him. I'm not afraid to kill you," I said with so much menace, that it caused Sai's friend to slightly flinch. I smirked evilly.

"Well, tell the little freak that his uncle wants to see him before he goes home." He looked at me and I smiled when I realized that he had a cut on his lip and a slightly bruised cheek. "I have something for you Sasuke."

"Really? You didn't have to get me anything. I don't think we've gotten that far in our relationship. A few more beatings and I might buy flowers for your casket." He looked taken aback and I wished I had a camera.

"You think you hit hard, well you got another thing coming." He swung at me.

I caught his arm without effort and I didn't even flinch. "Is that all you're going to give me? Are you sure you wouldn't rather give me something that might actually do something to affect me?"

He then tried to kick me and I caught his leg without even trying. I laughed at his sad attempts to get away. "What are you trying to do, make me die of laughter?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lavender piece of paper. "What's this, a love note?" I asked finally letting go. I put it in my pocket. "Now go away and take your friend with you. Don't ever mess with Naruto or me again. I promise to kill you next time."

"We'll finish this conversation later Sasuke, Freak." He walked away as Asuma-sensei looked over and waved. I waved back.

"Naruto, he's gone. Are you okay?" He let go of my shirt and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Sasuke," he said while letting go of me.

"You're welcome-" I couldn't finish my sentence. '_He called me by my first name.' _The realization made me smile.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." I didn't want to tell him how much that meant to me, and it was time to change and get ready for lunch.

Lunch was the usual, disgusting stuff that didn't even resemble real food. I think we were eating ramen, so Naruto enjoyed it very much. He loved any kind of ramen, including the school's.

When lunch was over we had to go to our fourth class of the day. Then we only had two classes left before we could leave. Then I got to be alone with Naruto.

Our next class was Iruka-sensei's class and he wasn't here so we had a sub. He taught History. The class was very easy and it just flew by. Then we had to go to our fifth class which was science with Kaskashi-sensei, who also wasn't here. We had another sub.

In science I sit next to Sakura Haruno. She's the one who made the toy that looked like me. She was my biggest fan girl. All through class she talked to me and I almost jumped out of my desk when the bell finally rang, signaling our last class.

I also had this class with Naruto. It was health with Shizune-sensei. This class was probably the most difficult. It seemed to drag on forever. During class I couldn't concentrate and I kept looking at Naruto. He sits in the front of the classroom.

When the last bell rang, I got out of the classroom quickly. I had to drop some stuff off at my locker. Then I headed to the front of the school. I saw Sai through the window and noticed how he was walking closer to Naruto. I quickened my pace and got out the front door and at Naruto's side just as Sai reached him.

"Well, hello again freak. Sasuke, did you read that note?" He glared and I glared back twice as hard.

"No, I haven't. Should I?" I asked him in a mocking tone.

"Ask the freak. It's from** his** uncle." With that he walked away. I almost went after him, but decided not to, I'll see him tomorrow.

"Naruto, are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Okay." I started to walk away from the school and Naruto followed. We walked in silence the whole way to Iruka-sensei's house.

I opened the door and let Naruto go inside first. He went to the living room and sat down on the ground in front of the table. Then he pulled out his books and silently waited for me to join him.

"Naruto, are you okay? You've been really quiet." I looked at him and saw worry in his eyes as he looked at me.

"I was just thinking about my uncle's note to you. It might be important. I think you should read it before nightfall. But, I have no idea what it could say." He sighed and looked back down at his books.

"Naruto, I'll read it as soon as we finish." He looked at me and I gave him a smile. He smiled in return. "Okay, so what do you need help with?" I sat down next to him, secretly glad he chose to work at this table instead of the big table in the kitchen. Now we could sit closer together. I smiled inwardly as our legs touched.

"This and this and this."

I laughed softly, "Okay that's easy. You'll be good at this in no time with such a good teacher."

"But Iruka-sensei isn't here." I saw him trying to hold back a laugh.

"Are you making fun of me, dobe?" I was also trying not to laugh too. I looked at him with a hurt expression. "If you don't want my help, I'll leave." I acted like I was going to stand up, and then Naruto grabbed my leg under the table.

"Don't leave." He smiled up at me but I could see the seriousness in his eyes. I felt something weird inside me. It was a warm sensation that was different from the tingly feeling I got whenever Naruto laughed or accidentally touched me. I liked this feeling a whole lot better.

"Dobe, I wasn't leaving. I'm an actor." I laughed at his embarrassed smile as he realized he was still holding on to my leg. I acted like I didn't mind when he moved his hand, but I actually wanted him to put it back.

For the next two hours we worked on his math skills. He only improved a little and that meant that he would have to keep coming over for more lessons… darn. Math is now my favorite subject.

"Sasuke, can you read the note while I'm still here. I wouldn't put it past my uncle to have something to tell me in there. I don't want to risk getting in trouble," he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Okay. Come to the kitchen." He followed me into the kitchen and he sat down at the table. I sat next to him and pulled out the note. I unfolded the lavender note and started reading it.

The note said:

_Uchiha, Sasuke. _

_Do not allow Naruto to read this note. I will know if he did. He wouldn't dare lie to me._

_My name is Orochimaru and you need no more information concerning me. As you know, Naruto is in my care and Sai is under my command so leave him alone. I don't need my servants injured._

_I am giving you a simple warning; it is a first and last. Naruto is currently doing a number of tasks for me and if you cause any problems whatsoever I'll kill you. It would be in your best interest to leave him alone. It would be in his best interest to complete my tasks properly and without mistake. DO NOT GET IN HIS WAY OR MINE._

_I will know if my orders are followed and if they are not. Oh, and tell Naruto to be home before8:00 sharp. He'll know what's waiting if he's late._

In the bottom corner of the paper was a purple snake. It was a very grotesque sight. Its fangs were dripping something black. It was very detailed and Sasuke could see every scale.

I refolded the letter and looked at Naruto. He had a slightly scared expression on his face. "What did it say?" he asked nervously.

"It told me to leave Sai alone… sure." I showed Naruto a sarcastic smile. "It also told me to tell you to be home before 8."

His blonde head turned to look at the clock on the oven and he noticeably paled. I turned as well and saw that it read 7:56. I laughed as he jumped up from the chair and ran frantically towards the living room. I got up at a regular pace and laughed when I entered the room. Naruto was throwing his books into his bag and putting on his jacket at the same time. It looked really hard.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hands. He tried to get away and yelled at me. "What are you doing?! I have to leave!" He sounded worried.

I smiled at him. "No you don't."

"What?! You said I had to be home before 8! I can't be late." He tried to pull away again and I started laughing. "Let me go, Uchiha! I have to-"

"Look," I said calmly. "Calm down. It's-"

"Calm down?! How can I-" The next few words were muffled as my hand covered his mouth.

"Look," I said again. I held up my other hand which had my watch. He looked at it confused. "It's only 7:00 dobe." Relief flooded his face as an embarrassed blush made its way across his cheek. It made him look even cuter, even though he had the cuts and bruises on him. I moved my hand from his mouth and he smiled my favorite smile. It actually reached his eyes. He sat down on the couch and started laughing. I sat next to him and just smiled at him.

Naruto turned towards me and sobered slightly. His beautiful blue eyes locked onto mine and he said, "I like your smile. You should do it more often." He turned away with pink cheeks and then stood up. "I need to leave now." He gathered his books and I walked him to the door.

"Do you want me to walk you?" I was hoping that he would say yes.

"No, maybe next time. Can we study again tomorrow?"

"Of course we can dobe. I'll see you in the morning," I told him as he walked out the door.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I was hungry and wanted some food. I found some cheese and butter. I decided to make a grilled cheese sandwich. It only took me a few minutes and I sat down at the table to eat.

I took my time eating the sandwich and when I was done it was turning dark outside. I walked to the living room to put up my books and I heard a slight scratching on the back door. I left my bag on the couch and went to open the door. I smiled as the little fox came walking in like it owned the house. "Good to see you little one." I closed the door and watched the fox walk over to the fridge. "Are you hungry?" I asked as the fox started to scratch at the door. I opened the fridge and pulled out the meat from yesterday.

The fox followed at my heels the whole time. I sat its food on the table and it started to whine when it couldn't reach it. I laughed at it and bent down to pick it up.

As I picked up the fox it whimpered in pain. I sat it down quickly and patted its head apologetically.

"What's wrong? Can I check?" The fox slowly edged towards me and seemed to nod its head. I reached my hand out to the fox and rubbed its back. Then I moved my hand to rub its belly. The fox slightly tensed as my hand moved under it. "Can you lay down for me please?" I asked in a kind voice. The fox lay down slowly. "Can you roll over for me now?" The fox did and I examined his belly. Nothing looked wrong so I started to pet it again.

As my hand ran over the fox's ribs it yelped quietly. "I think you have a broken rib little one. Don't worry though; I'll take you to the vet. Is that okay?" The fox rolled back over and looked at me. Then it licked my nose and pranced over to the bowl of food. I laughed as the fox ate its food quickly. When it was done it had a piece of the food on its forehead. I wiped it off with a smile and carefully picked up the fox and walked into the living room.

The fox snuggled into my chest causing me to smile. "You're very cuddly little one." The fox's ears perked up as it looked up at me. Its blue eyes once again reminded me of Naruto. I checked the time on the clock above the TV and decided it was too late to take the fox to the vet.

I walked up the stairs to my room and sat the fox on my bed. Then I picked up its bed from the floor and placed it on the blanket. The fox climbed into its bed and watched me as I walked over to the dresser.

I pulled out a t-shirt and threw it on my bed. I smiled as the fox jumped up, the shirt almost landed on it. He sniffed the shirt curiously. Then he moved from his bed to snuggle up on my shirt. I couldn't help but to laugh.

I took off the shirt I was currently wearing and threw it in the hamper next to the door. I also took off my pants, folded them and put them in the dresser. I was left in my boxers as I walked over to the bed to put on my shirt. As I started to reach for the shirt I noticed that the fox was asleep. It was so cute; I decided not to disturb it. If it wanted to sleep on my shirt then I would let it. I pulled down the blanket as softly as I could so I didn't disturb the fox. Before I finally lay down I put the fox's bed on the floor next to my bed.

I crawled into bed, careful to not kick the fox at the end of it. After a few minutes of waiting to find sleep and the usual dreams of my blonde friend I felt the little fox rolling around at my feet. I lifted my head to see what it was doing after the rolling didn't stop. The fox was tangled up in my shirt. It started growling quietly as if it didn't want to wake me. I smiled as it continued to beat up my shirt. Then the fox and my shirt had disappeared and I heard a light thump and a quiet whimper. I sat up and crawled over to the end of my bed quickly to make sure my little friend was okay.

The fox and the shirt were untangled and it looked as if the fox had slid away from it in the fall. The fox stood up and shook its head. It looked around and spotted the shirt. Then it crouched low to the ground and pounced on the shirt. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the fox's tail wagging furiously as it attacked.

At the sound of my laugh the fox jumped and stopped its attack. It looked up at me and sat down cutely and started whining and wagging its tail slowly. Its actions caused me to laugh but I made no move to pick it up like I suspect it wanted me to. "Are you okay?" I asked in the kind of voice a parent would use on a child that had just skin their knee. The fox paused in its whining and looked at me in a happy sort of way. I picked up my shirt and continued to speak in my parental voice. "Did that mean old fox hurt you?" I looked at the fox as it stood up. It walked under the bed stubbornly. I laughed again and leaned over the side of the bed to look underneath it.

"Come on little one. I was only joking," I said with a smile. The fox had been looking at me and then turned around so that it wasn't anymore. I laughed as I got up and moved to lean over the other side of the bed so the fox was looking at me again. "Please come out, Naruto?"

'_Did I just call the fox Naruto?' _I thought confused. I don't know why I called him that but it just felt so natural to do it. The fox looked up at me and cocked its head to the side in a Naruto kind of way. I was about to ask the fox to come out again when it started walking towards me. It stopped in front of my face and licked my forehead. I laughed as the fox licked me again. Then I sat up straight and felt a little dizzy from being up side down. The fox crawled from under the bed and sat down. I looked down at it and saw it watching me. It looked at me like it was waiting for me to do something.

I reached down to pick it up but it moved out of my reach. I sat back up confused. "Are you hungry?" the fox shook its head. "Well, do you need to go outside?" The fox again shook its head. "What is it then?"

The fox tilted its head as if thinking and then stood up suddenly as if an idea had struck it. It looked up at me and started to crawl back under the bed. When it didn't come back out I leaned over the side of the bed again. The fox was looking at me expectedly and I racked my brain trying to find what it wanted me to do.

After a few minutes of thinking and encouraging looks from the little fox I realized what it wanted. "You want a name?" I was obviously right because the fox jumped up and immediately started licking my nose as a reward. "Well earlier you responded to Naruto. Is that your name?" I asked it. It licked me even more before nodding its head.

I got up from leaning over the bed and sat up straight. The fox tried to jump up onto the bed but wasn't quite big enough and ended up falling off again. I carefully picked up the fox and held him in my lap. "So Iruka named you Naruto? I can see why. You're a lot like him. The name suits you." I thought of my little friend and then my thoughts drifted to the blonde. "You two are both easy to like," I confessed as I started massaging the fox's ears. The fox's tail was wagging happily and it started purring as my fingers continued to rub its head.

I laid down with the fox still in my arms and purring. "Now I know that you're a boy and I can stop referring to you as 'it.' You're really soft," I said as I felt my eyes start to droop. The fox yawned and snuggled up to me even more. I laughed softly as I felt his head trying to go under my chin. I rolled over to lie on my side and the fox again tried to place its head under my chin. I lifted my head, allowing the fox to place his head comfortably between my neck and chest. His whiskers tickled my chest and I mentally reminded myself to wear shirts when the fox decided to sleep on me.

The fox was still purring even though I had stopped rubbing him and he licked me a couple of times before I fell asleep with him snuggled close to me.




	3. Italian

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… if only I did. If the words in the chapter are italicized it is in Italian. If the Italian is wrong I am so sorry. But I hope its right so feel free to correct me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm sorry it took so long. ___



_**SasuNaru: 3 **__**(Naruto's p.o.v.)**_

_**Friday, tonight: sunset 7:48 p.m.**_

_**Afternoon: Sasuke tutors (don't act dumb)**_

_**GET HOME BEFORE 7:00 P.M.!!! **_

_**Buy bandages and aspirin **_

_**See Sai before school is out. **_

I studied the contents of my journal and checked off the things I had done.

I was sitting in my desk in Kabuto-sensei's math class. I took my journal everywhere because I couldn't let Orochimaru find it. It had very important stuff in it, like what I needed to do and what time the sun set because I NEEDED to know those things. But my journal also held more important information in it. It had the names of the few friends I had. The names that Orochimaru would use to cause me even more pain.

Sai tells my 'uncle' everything that happens at school concerning me and I couldn't let either of them know that I had friends even though I only had a few.

My journal was one of two very important things in my life. When I was at home it helped me escape Orochimaru's brutal behavior. I wrote everything inside of it, like the name of my crush. I treasured my crush most of all because I think he can actually see through my charade of having the perfect home life. I think he actually cares about what happens to me. He got Sai to leave me alone yesterday and he found me in the bathroom.

But I couldn't let him know I had feelings for him, Orochimaru would do anything to end my happiness even before it began and that's why I never called Sasuke by his first name. I didn't want Sai to think I liked him, even as a friend. I called everyone by their last name except Sai and his two lackeys. Yesterday at Iruka's house I called Sasuke by his name on accident and when I saw the reaction to that in his eyes I was shocked. It looked as if he wanted, no needed, me to call him by his first name.

While I was lying down last night I decided to stop calling him Uchiha. Sai wouldn't take anything by it and he seemed to be scared of Sasuke. A thought struck me and I grabbed a pen to write it in my journal.

_**Friday- stop using last names. Start with Sasuke.**_

_**get Sasuke a gift. **__****__** Ask Sasuke on a date for Saturday night. **__****__****_

I don't know why I wanted to go on a date with Sasuke, but suddenly I didn't care if Sai knew I liked him or not. I think Sasuke would like it and I felt that I had to thank him for helping me. Tomorrow I would be busy working Orochimaru's assignment for me even though I would rather die than find his information. He's the reason my life had so many secrets and it's his fault I can't be truthful with Sasuke. I hated keeping secrets but I had to keep this one. No one could know that---

The bell rang and I grabbed my side as pain erupted where my rib was broken. I was punished for being late last night. The time in Sasuke's note was wrong. Sai was supposed to tell me but didn't. And of course Orochimaru believed his story over mine. The punishment was a lashing with a whip and he kicked me with so much force after I had fallen on the ground that my rib had broken. It only hurt now with sudden movements and if I walked too fast.

The aspirin and bandages on my list came in handy and my pain was now somewhat bearable. Sai had only wanted to see me so he could give me a not so gentle pat on the back.

The people in the crowded hallway didn't make me feel any better and I was late to second period because of my slow pace. Today Sasuke had a seat saved next to him and I quickly sat down and apologized to Kurenai-sensei. After a few minutes of copying new vocabulary, Kurenai-sensei allowed us time to study quietly. Instead of studying, Sasuke passed me a note. I unfolded it to read:

What happened to you? Don't lie.

I smiled at his concern but decided to play dumb. I scrawled down my reply.

**What do you mean?**

He was waiting patiently and wasted no time reading what I wrote and as he did a frown marred his beautiful features. His pale skin and raven hair looked much better when they weren't paired with that frown.

You know what I mean. Something's wrong and I won't leave you alone until you tell me what it is.

I smiled yet again but still didn't give him his answer.

**You planned on leaving me alone? ******

I passed the note back to him but he didn't frown this time. If anything, a slight, almost nonexistent smile appeared on his face.

No… not now. I will find out what happened, dobe.

I wrote down my reply smiling.

**I'll tell you what happened later when we're studying****…**** promise. ******

When I gave the note back to Sasuke I smiled at him. He wrote down a reply and handed the note back to me. I read the note and laughed louder then I meant to. Kurenai looked up from her desk to glare at me. I stowed the note away in my lap before she saw it. I sighed in relief when her gaze returned to her papers.

I pulled the note back out to read it again.

That's what I thought.

The words weren't what made me laugh, the little picture he drew was. It was a little fox eating a cup of ramen. _'If only he knew,' _I thought studying the picture. It looked good to have been drawn in a few short minutes. The little picture was cute and raised a few questions in my mind. I got another piece of paper and started another note.

**Are you an artist?**

I passed him the note.

Why? I like drawing.

**I LOVE drawing****…**** I'm just not good at it. Do you want to see a sample? ******

Sure.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my journal. I used it as a sketchbook too.

**Don't laugh, please.**

I passed him the note. He read it and nodded an okay. I ripped out a picture of a fox and folded it before passing it to Sasuke.

When he unfolded the picture he smiled at it and wrote down a reply on our note.

It's not bad dobe. Do you want to see some pictures I drew?

After seeing the fox he drew so well in a few seconds, I was excited to see a picture he had actually worked on.

**YES!!! ******

I passed the note to him and turned in my seat to wait for his artwork. He reached into his backpack and pulled out an actual sketchbook. It looked like it didn't come cheap. The outside cover was a thin leather material and it was black. On the front cover were the words- Love Exists written in a dark blue that was almost unreadable.

He passed it over to me and I studied the front cover before opening it. Sasuke had written his name in his elegant script on the first page. When I turned the page my mouth dropped. I expected to see something that looked really good… what I saw was much more. I knew who it was the very first moment my eyes saw it. I didn't have to study it at all to see the subject's face clearly. There were no flaws whatsoever and just to make sure, I looked at Kurenai-sensei. She was the person Sasuke had drawn. My mouth was still hanging open in amazement. Sasuke laughed silently and reached over to push my mouth closed again.

He wrote a note back to me.

Keep looking. 

Reluctantly I turned the page and it took all I had not to let my mouth stay open, I settled for a big smile instead. The next picture was Coach Asuma. I didn't feel like looking at his picture so I turned the page and saw mine and Sasuke's fourth period teacher, Iruka. I liked this one the most. It looks just like Iruka. I should know; he's practically my dad. I smiled as I realized he had been drawn with a blush. He did that a lot.

The next picture was Kakashi. There were no differences between the picture and the real Kakashi. He was at Iruka's a lot and I saw him almost as much as I saw Iruka. He taught our fifth period class. '_The detail Sasuke put into these sketches is amazing!!!' I thought in awe._

I turned the page and was staring at the face of Shizune-sensei. She taught us health for sixth period which was our last class.

I wrote Sasuke a note.

 **WOW! THOSE WERE ****AMAZING!!******************

Sasuke laughed at all the smiley faces and replied.

There's one more, dobe. It's my favorite.

I turned the page and saw a blank page so I turned another page. The picture I saw was one I wasn't expecting.

RINGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I handed Sasuke his book back and made a note to see it again later.

When we were out of the class room I poked him in the side and gave him a fake glare. "Why didn't you tell me you could draw? I'm hurt." I placed my hand over my heart for emphasis. He laughed at me and smiled back.

"You never asked dobe." He laughed even harder at my grunt of annoyance at being called a dobe… again.

"Why do you call me a dobe?"

"Because you are one," he stated as if it were obvious.

"Well fine." I walked ahead of him and crossed my arms in front of me. I heard him laughing as he caught up to me. I didn't look at him but could feel his presence. "_Andarsene, vomo malefico." _ Yep, I told him to go away in Italian. I also might have added an 'evil man' as well.

"_Perche_?" (_Why?)_

"_A causa." (Because) _I still didn't look at him and- "Hey wait! You speak Italian too?!" I said grabbing his arm and stopping in the hallway. We were probably going to be late to P.E.

"_Si," _he said with a smile. He had said yes.

"WOW!" I practically yelled. "When did you learn?"

"I've been to Italy a few times and decided to learn. I taught myself mostly, but my brother helped before he left." He said that with a hint of hate in his voice. I decided not to ask any questions about his brother. "Who taught you?" he asked me with a happier tone.

I smiled brightly up at him and replied, "My Dad. I used to be bad at it but lately I've been practicing because I've been so bored at home. Now I'm really good." He smiled at me and I felt myself blush. I hope he didn't notice.

RINGGG!!!!

"Oh no. We're late for Gym!" I said as I started walking again. "Coach Asuma is going to kill me." I paused when I noticed Sasuke wasn't right behind me. "Come on!"

He smiled at me and continued his slow pace. "_Quel ragazza e una tale pena." (That guy is such a pain.) _ He said as he reached my side and I burst out laughing.

"_Altro che!"_ (Of course!) I grabbed his hand and made him walk faster towards the gym.

We walked into the gym and quickly walked into the locker room. A majority of the boys were still in the room, well except for the boys who shared the corner of the locker room with me and Sasuke. We were all alone as we started to change into our shorts and t-shirts.

I had just pulled off my shirt and sat down on the old wooden bench that looked identical to the other benches spread around the locker room when Sasuke walked over to me. He didn't have a shirt on but he had already changed into his shorts. He stood in front of me, took my t- shirt out of my hands and he sat it down next to me. I looked up at him and he stared back at me searching my eyes for something.

"_Che ti fa male?" (What hurts?) _He asked crouching down in front of me.

I thought back to when I arrived late to see Orochimaru. It was all Sai's fault but **I **got punished. My side was starting to hurt again from my broken rib and that's why I had sat down.

I couldn't think of an answer for Sasuke because right now everything hurt; my head, my side, around my eye because it was black and slightly swollen, and my arms and legs were sore from getting beat up yesterday. Falling out of bed last night didn't help me at all and the aspirin had worn most of the way off.

"_Non importa." (It doesn't matter.) _I finally replied.

He studied my eyes a bit longer before finally saying, "_Ti voglio a sorridere, per favore." (I want you to smile, please.) _He stood up and walked back over to his locker. "Get dressed dobe."

He put his shirt on and waited for me at the door. I could tell he was disappointed at me for not giving him a proper answer but I didn't want to talk about it at school. I would probably break down crying and I didn't want Sasuke to see that. But, I didn't want to keep any secrets from him, well except **that **one. Only Iruka, Kakashi, Sai and of course Orochimaru know that one.

We went to sit with our assigned lines and waited for our agenda for today. I watched Sasuke talking to Coach Asuma and smiled at his annoyed looked, which he had every time he talked to him. When he walked away, Sasuke looked at me. I gave him a big smile and he smiled back. I wish we weren't on different sides of the gym… oh well.

Sasuke looked away as Sakura Haruno walked in to the gym. He put his head in his hands as if trying to hide. She was looking around expectantly and when she didn't see Sasuke I couldn't help but laugh. The pink-haired girl was like a crazy stalker; well she _**was **_a crazy stalker. She and Ino had the biggest crushes on Sasuke. Ino was the saner one and I bet she didn't want to skip class to join Sakura in her harassing.

That's what I thought until Ino came through the door. Ino grabbed Sakura's hand after a look around and dragged her over to Coach Asuma. They handed him a piece of blue paper. _'So they didn't skip,' _I thought feeling bad for Sasuke. The blue paper meant that the two girls could leave one class to go to another. They are only given to juniors and seniors.

Coach Asuma took the sheets of paper and pointed over to where Sasuke sat. The two girls giggled and skipped over to sit next to Sasuke. I laughed when Sasuke's head came back up and he went even paler, but his face held no emotion.

"Everyone outside!" Asuma yelled. The sudden loud voice made me jump. Sasuke was already up and running over to me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside so fast that when we finally stopped running I lost my balance and brought Sasuke down with me. I landed on top of him and immediately started laughing at our position.

My hands were in front of me in hopes of breaking my fall but they were now on Sasuke's chest. I started blushing as I pushed down on his toned chest to push myself up. Sasuke wasn't blushing at all and I silently cursed myself for being the only one with that problem.

"_Mi dispiace." (I'm sorry.) _ I said while avoiding eye contact.

"_Perche?" (Why?)_

"I'm sorry I knocked you over and am now straddling your waist," I said embarrassed.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head so that our eyes met. "Don't worry about it." He let go of my chin and it seemed like he didn't want me to get up from being on top of him.

He sat up once I was no longer on top of him. I reached my hand out to help him up; when we were both standing I realized we were on one of the many nature trails that were used during P.E. Most people stayed in the field closer to the gym. The trails were usually deserted.

"Sorry I dragged you out here. I just had to get away before pink and blonde were able to attach themselves to me." He shuddered and I laughed.

"Their names are Sakura and Ino," I said to correct him.

"I know, trust me." That made me laugh even harder and I don't know why. Sasuke could make me forget my pain and make me laugh without even trying. He stared at me a moment and I was still laughing. "_Mi piace tuo ridere." (I like your laugh.)_

"Thanks!" I walked a few steps away from him and a sat down on a sunny patch of ground. He walked over and sat next to me. "Hey Sasuke! I have a fun idea!"

"Really," he asked curiously, "What?"

"I used to do it with my dad before he died." I turned to look at him and he looked curious.

When I didn't continue he asked, "What is it?"

"Whenever we're around other people we speak Italian. Like we

Re keeping secrets. Does it sound fun?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"_Si." (Yes.) _He told me looking over my shoulder. He looked slightly angered. "Let's start now."

"Okay," I said before turning my head to see what he saw.

Sakura and Ino were walking towards Sasuke and me.

"_Non ci credo." (I can't believe it.) _He said.

"_Che?" (What?) _I asked confused.

"_Tu sai casa," (You-know- what) _he told me. I smiled at him.

"Sasuke!" the two girls yelled in unison.

"_Fai il bravo," (Be good) _I whispered to him laughing.

"_Senza possibilita," (not a chance) _He whispered back with a smirk.

"_Fai quello che devi." (Do what you have to do.) _He smiled at my response.

The two girls were right in front of Sasuke now, ignoring me completely. I looked at Sasuke and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sakura and Ino must have mistaken the look for welcome because they latched themselves on either side of Sasuke. Then they leaned their heads on Sasuke's shoulders.

"_Laciare, per favore." (Leave, please.)_ He told Ino and Sakura. The two girls looked at each other.

"OOOHHHHHHHH, I love your voice Sasuke!" they yelled at the exact same time. It was strange to hear them say the same thing at the same time.

"Say something else!" Ino yelled. Sasuke looked at me and winked.

"_Andarsene." _ Sakura and Ino nearly fainted at how seductive Sasuke made his voice sound. My cheeks grew hot as a blush crept across my face. It took me a minute to make the blush go away and then I started silently laughing when Sasuke winked at me again. He had told Sakura and Ino to go away; that's what _andarsene _means.

"MORE!" the girls squealed enthusiastically.

"_Ti voglio a chiudi gli occhi,"_ (I want you to shut your eyes), he said in his seductive voice. He looked at me and mouthed: 'Tell them.' He winked at me once again.

I caught on to what he wanted. "He said he wants you to close you eyes." The girls immediately closed their eyes. He leaned towards Sakura and stopped speaking in Italian.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you." His voice was still very seductive and I could tell that Sakura agreed. She looked like she would explode from all of her hormones.

Sasuke leaned towards Ino; he spoke in her ear just like he had done to Sakura. "Keep them closed," he said, as if doing so would earn them a great reward. Then he stood and said: "Be right back."

He grabbed my hand and helped me stand up. _"Tempo per lasciare."_ (Time to leave.) We started walking the trail so we could get away from Ino and Sakura. We left the trail as Coach Asuma started yelling about it being time for lunch.

Sasuke let go of my hand, which I didn't even notice he still held until it felt cold.

When we reached the locker room, we changed our clothes, grabbed our bags, and headed to lunch. We sat with Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka. They were two of my few friends, and they were also juniors like me. My other friends, unfortunately, didn't have this lunch.

Throughout lunch, I called my friends by their first names; they didn't seem to notice the change… well except for Sasuke. I'm glad the others didn't notice the change because I had no explanation for it.

Kiba and Shikamaru ate quickly and left to go the library.

Sasuke sat next to me and whenever Sai walked by he would get angry because Sai would purposefully bump into me with enough force to push me into Sasuke. The force of each blow also sent new pain up and down my side because the side of me that kept getting hit was the same side of me that had the broken rib. My side was throbbing and it was hard to not grunt or moan in pain. I wish Sai didn't know about my injury but of course he did because it was his fault! I know he was bumping into me on purpose because of my rib.

Sai walked by again and shoved me harder than the times before. I was pushed into Sasuke and couldn't help myself this time, "Oww," I practically whimpered. I grabbed my side and leaned into Sasuke. I could feel the tremors of anger go through him. The bell rang and when he started to get up I stopped him. "All right, I'll tell you now. But can we leave? I don't feel too good."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No! No, can we go to Iruka's house? Please?" I didn't mean to sound so pleading but I could not go home: Orochimaru would be there.

"Okay, let's go." He stood up and held out his hand. I smiled up at him and he smiled back before I grabbed his hand. As I stood up, pain erupted in my side where my broken rib was.

"Ow," I whispered almost inaudibly.

Sasuke heard and immediately wrapped me in a tender embrace that instantly made me feel a little better. "What's wrong dobe?" he whispered caringly in my ear.

"My side," I grunted. "I have a broken rib." I could tell I would start crying any minute. He unwrapped his arms from around me and instead wrapped one of my arms around his neck, completely supporting my weight. I leaned against him and gladly allowed him to help me walk. I was amazed that he could carry both of our bags and still practically carry me out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

I smiled at how warm Sasuke was and the fact that I couldn't feel the pain so much anymore. My head still hurt though, but I knew that Iruka had medicine at his house.

We were close to the doors to leave when Sasuke stopped in front of the nurse's office. He opened the door and I could see that she was alone. "We're leaving," stated Sasuke as if it was all the information the nurse needed to hear or know. Then he dragged me out of the school and we were on our way to Iruka's house. The nurse didn't try to stop us.

The pain started coming back as we approached Iruka's yard. With one particular movement it was almost unbearable. "Ow!" I tried not to yell but I felt that the amount of pain I felt at that moment called for it. Sasuke stopped in order to let me catch my breath… and then he picked me up bridle style. I didn't struggle and I couldn't help but blush. "What are you doing, Sasuke?!"

"I'm carrying you, _idiota." (Idiot) _He smirked at me and didn't even put me down to open the door. I don't know how he managed that.

"_Incredibile!" (Unbelievable) _I yelled with a slight pout. "I can walk by myself, thank you so very much!" Sasuke only laughed at my ranting and took me upstairs to a room I recognized. It was the room he was staying in. I smiled as memories from my last visit came to my head. And I also thought of when I fell off the bed. He walked over to the bed and placed me gently on it. I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked into the bathroom.

He came back holding what looked like a first-aid kit. "Take off your shirt," he said as he sat down next to me.

"Why?" I said suddenly feeling nervous.

"I want to wrap this bandage around you so it can help with your rib. Why else?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. I blushed even more but took my shirt off any way.

"Raise your arms," he said. He reminded me of a doctor. I raised my arms as far as I could without it hurting due to my rib. He started just above my waist and wrapped the bandage around me. He stopped under my arm and cut the excess bandage off. I reached for my shirt and he stopped me. "Wait." I stopped and started to ask why when I felt his hand run down my back. The sensation caused me to jump. Then his hands moved to my arms and upper chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused as to why he kept running his warm hands across my skin. I was also embarrassed but didn't want to tell him that.

"I'm checking your other wounds, from yesterday," he said with hatred in his voice. I knew it was hatred for the causes of my injuries and not hatred for me. It felt nice to know that he was mad at Sai and his friends, it made me feel safe. I'm also glad that Sasuke doesn't hate me. His hand grabbed my chin. "Look at me."

I looked up at him. When his other hand gently touched my cheek I closed my eyes and enjoyed Sasuke's warmth. He then touched my black eye and traced my older scars that made whisker marks on each of my cheeks. Then he traced my lips and touched the small cut on them. I heard him sigh and I opened my eyes. "I expect an explanation right now Naruto Uzamaki."

"Okay, but can I put my shirt on now?"

"Go for it." He smiled at me and I smiled back as I was reunited with the soft fabric of my favorite shirt. I think the bandage had started to help some because my side didn't hurt so intensely. My head still hurt… a lot.

"Sasuke, can I get some headache medicine first? Please?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could.

"Fine, dobe. Wait here."  
"Can I go with you? I know where it is." He stood up and held out his hand.

"Where is it?"

"It's in Iruka's room."

We walked down the hall and I led him to Iruka's room. He still had my hand and I decided that I liked having Sasuke hold my hand. It felt nice.

I opened Iruka's door and walked to his bathroom. It was dark and I turned on the light. The bathroom was very tidy and clean. It was also very big. The bath alone was as big as a bed. All of the colors of the walls and towels suited Iruka's fun but soft personality. His medicine cabinet was just as clean as the room itself if not cleaner. Everything was clearly labeled and I found the headache pills easily. I grabbed the container and turned to leave. Sasuke was looking at the big tub.

"Come on Sasuke. You can bathe later." He smirked as he followed me out and turned the light back off. We walked out of the room and I went downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen, Sasuke following behind.

"You sure do know your way around, dobe," he told me as I grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Of course, I practically live here! Well when Orochimaru gets mad at me I usually come here." I showed him the cup I was holding and he smiled at me. The cup looked like a little kid cup, but I liked it. It had a very cute cartoon fox surrounded by little suns on it. "Iruka bought it for me." I walked over to the sink and filled my cup with water. Then I got two pills out of the container and sat at the table.

I looked at the pills nervously and took a deep breath. "I hate taking pills," I muttered more to myself than to Sasuke but I was glad when he had a response; it gave me more time to prepare before swallowing the two pills.

"Why?"

"Don't laugh… I'm afraid that they won't go down right and get stuck or something. It sounds stupid but I'm serious."

He didn't laugh like I feared he would. "That's not stupid at all. I was the same way believe it or not."

"You _were _the same way?"

"I haven't had to take a pill since I was little and the idea isn't so frightening now."

I grabbed my cup of water and placed one of the pills on the table while I prepared to take the other. He sat down next to me and watched me raise the pill to my lips and linger there for a few seconds before I finally got enough courage to put it in my mouth. I gulped down some water and swallowed it fast. The pill went down easily like it always did. My fears were silly but it could happen. I grabbed the other pill and did the same thing I had done with the last pill. After I finished drinking my water, Sasuke smiled at me.

"See, it wasn't hard, was it?"

"No," I smiled back. He stood up and I followed as he walked back up to his room. He sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and turned to look at him. His eyes were full of care and concern. His face was very serious. I looked down into my lap, waiting for the inevitable question I knew he was about to ask.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" I felt him scoot closer to me and his hand touched my cheek to turn it towards him. "Please?"

"Okay," I whispered, "I'll tell you." He moved his hand and waited for me to continue. "Last night…" I took a small breath, "well I was late getting home because…" I took another breath. "Sai neglected to tell me that the time on the letter was wrong. He told me that it was to repay me for the gift you gave him." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "What did you give him?" I asked with another tear.

He wiped the tear away and smiled warmly at me. I could see a murderous glint in his eye. "Well, I gave him a busted lip. I think that he should get another gift soon. Maybe something that lasts longer?" He smiled again and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That was you that hit him?" he was starting to make me feel a little better

"Of course. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" He placed his arm around my shoulders comfortingly. It felt warm and I felt myself lean against his side.

"When I got home, my… uncle pushed me down and started yelling at me. I didn't even try to tell him it was Sai's fault because he wouldn't have believed the truth he would have believed Sai. The he kicked me really hard in the side and when I woke up this morning it hurt a whole lot more." I stopped but Sasuke just sat quietly waiting for me to finish. "I took some medicine this morning before school but it wore off. When Sai kept bumping into me…" I left the sentence unfinished and wrapped my arms around Sasuke. Then I started to cry into his chest. The force of the hug pushed caused us to fall back to lie on the bed. He rubbed my back and whispered comforting words into my ear. I hugged him even tighter.

"When I would get in bad trouble like last night I would usually come here but I didn't want to burden you like I'm doing now." I said pushing myself up. Tears were still making their way down my cheeks and I got up to leave. I didn't want Sasuke to see me keep crying but I couldn't stop. Leaving would probably be the best thing to do but I couldn't go home. _"I wish Iruka were here," _I thought. Iruka would know how to help and he wouldn't mind if I burdened him.

I was wiping my eyes when Sasuke grabbed my hand. He pulled me back down next to him and gently grabbed my chin to make me look at him. "**You are not a burden**, not to me. _ Promessa io." (I promise) _He wrapped his arms around me in a tender hug and whispered in my ear, "Whenever that snake hurts you or if you just want to see me you can come here and when Iruka gets home you can even come to my house… _Sempre." (Always.)_


	4. The dream

_**SasuNaru: 4 (**__**Naruto's p.o.v.)**_

**Friday- 2:15**

**Sasuke is doing chores for Iruka.**

**He made me some ramen!**

**Ask about tomorrow night ******

I read over what I had just written and smiled to myself. I had finished my ramen a few minutes ago and was about to ask for more when I yawned. My eyes felt droopy and I yawned again. This time Sasuke saw me and I closed my journal as he approached.

"_Ha sonno?" (Are you sleepy?)_He asked as he stood next to me.

"No," I said sweetly. He didn't believe me because I yawned right as the word escaped my lips. He looked at me with a sarcastic look and I rolled my eyes. _"Bene," (Fine.)_ "It must have been that medicine."

"Okay, well off to bed. You can sleep in my room," he said while pulling me to my feet. He led me through the living room and up the stairs to his room. He pulled down the blanket and waited as I reluctantly climbed in.

He placed the blanket over me and knelt down next to the bed. He looked into my eyes and leaned closer to me. I smiled at him and he started to speak. "_Vuoi fare qualcosa stasera?"_

My smile slightly faltered at his words. I didn't want to answer… but I had to. "_Mi dispiace, non posso." (I'm sorry, I can't.) _I said sadly. He asked if I wanted to do something tonight and I would love to… but I can't. Orochimaru needed me tonight and he would also need me tomorrow. I have to go no matter what.

Sasuke looked a little sad but he smiled at me nonetheless. "I'll be back later to check on you," and he started walking away.

"_Dove vi troverai?" (Where will you be?)_ I asked as I grabbed his hand.

He smiled at me and replied, "Downstairs." I yawned and let go of Sasuke's hand. I took the blanket off of me and sat up straight. I felt terrible about rejecting Sasuke and it's all because Orochimaru would not allow me to go unless it had something to do with the stuff he needed me to find. I would be too scared for Sasuke to ask anyway.

Sasuke was walking towards the door and didn't see me get up. I walked up behind him and as he reached the door I wrapped my arms around him. He slightly fell forward and put his hands on the door to keep from falling. _"Che fa?" (What are you doing?) _He didn't sound angry, just surprised.

"Hugging you," I said into the fabric of his shirt.

"What?" I allowed him to turn in my grasp and my head was now pressed into his chest.

Our six inch height difference caused me to look up when I repeated my earlier sentence. "I said I'm hugging you." I pressed my head back into his chest and hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked confused. "You didn't do anything to me."

I didn't look up to reply, "I'm sorry I said no for tonight. I do want to go but I can't. Orochimaru needs me to do something for him." He wrapped his arms around me protectively when I said Orochimaru's name. "It's nothing dangerous, just research."  
"Then why can't Sai do it?" he asked.

"Only **I** can do it. No one else knows what to look for and how to look." If Orochimaru didn't already curse me I wouldn't have to do it. The information is very hard to obtain and requires somebody small and stealthy… like a fox. I smiled to myself before looking up at Sasuke. He stared into my eyes and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, dobe." He unwrapped his arms from around me. "You need to get some sleep now. I'll be right down stairs."

I didn't want him to go yet, "Ummm… Sasuke?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" he asked with a smile.

"Ummm… Tomorrowwouldyouliketogosomewherewithmeatnightsomewhere?" I asked in a hurried voice. I wonder if he caught what I said.

"Come again?" he asked with a smirk.

I calmed myself down before continuing. "Well… I don't have anything to do… tomorrow night… and I was wondering… if you would like to… go somewhere with… me?" I mentally scolded myself for not being able to talk at a normal pace. First it was too fast and now it's too slow. Why me? He asked me out so calmly. Why I do I have to be the one that sounds stupid?

"Are you asking me out, dobe?" he asked with a smirk.

"_Forse." (Maybe.)_

"_E imbarazzato?" (Are you embarrassed?) _

"No!" I said as my face heated up with a very noticeable blush.

"Okay!" he laughed. "_Mi piacerebbe molto." (I'd love to.) _He whispered in my ear.

"Okay! Well, good night!" I hope he couldn't see how excited I was. "Wait… I need to get something from downstairs!" I finally removed my arms from around Sasuke and pushed him gently ahead of me through the door.

I ran down the stairs and tripped on the way down. I always tripped on this one step at the very bottom. Sasuke turned around in time to see me falling on top of him again. We landed with a not so gentle thud on the floor. He was again trapped under me. "I'm sorry," I smiled down at him. "I always trip on that step," I said, pointing out the evil step. "And I'm sorry I keep bringing you down with me."

He smiled up at me. "Don't worry about it. So what did you need to get?"

"I need to get my journal," I said as I got off of him.

"Okay, where is it?" he asked.

"The table," I said as walked into the kitchen to get my book from its spot on the table. "Okay, I got it." I grabbed my pen before going back to the living room where Sasuke stood waiting. I yawned as I reached his side. "I'm ready to take a nap now," I smiled at him and we walked back upstairs where Sasuke tucked me back in bed.

"Sleep tight, dobe. I'll come back to check on you when I'm done with Iruka's chores."  
With those words he walked out but let the door remain open.

I got my journal and opened it. I feel like writing something but I don't know what. I'm hoping that it will just come to me.

**Friday- Iruka's house-3:00p.m.**

**Sasuke asked me to do something tonight and I had to say NO. I wanted to say yes****…**** but I do get to go out with him tomorrow!!!! I'm glad he said yes when I asked him to go somewhere with me tomorrow night.**

**There's something on my mind that I want to write****…**** I don't know what it is. ******

**Go to store:**

**Aspirin**

**Bandages**

**DON"T be LATE again!!**

**Ask to see more of Sasuke's drawings****…**** they are REALLY good.**

**Practice balance and get Iruka to do something about the evil step. I should keep track of how many times I fall on Sasuke because it's already happened twice****…**** strange.**

**FALLEN ON SASUKE****-**

**ll**

_**L'amo**_

**That's what I wanted to write. Wow! I don't know how it just came to me.**

_**L'amo**_

**I can't stop yawning.**

**Friday- 3:07p.m. - nap in Sasuke's bed.**

I closed my journal and put it down on the nightstand. In my journal I wrote things in random order. Sometimes the things I write make no sense at all and sometimes you would think a genius wrote in my journal. I also keep poetry and not so good art I drew in it. It has everything. I yawned again as I snuggled into the warmness of Sasuke's bed. It smelled like him even though he has only been here for three or four days. The smell was a mix between the cologne he wore, sweat, and a fruity smell that was like a strawberry. The smell was calming and I closed my eyes to drift off to sleep.

'_Wow… I feel warm,' I thought as I felt that there was something warm wrapped around me. I was lying down in a big bed that smelled strangely familiar. I looked around as I recognized Sasuke's scent. The smell was strong and seemed to be everywhere in the room and not just the bed. The room looked completely unfamiliar and plain, like no one actually lived in it. _

'_Where am I?' I asked as I tried to turn around. The warm feeling around me would not allow me to turn. It suddenly felt as if the warmth wrapped around me tighter. There was something pressed against my back that felt like the chest of another person. Then I felt the warmth that was holding me from around my stomach move down to hold my waist. A blush crept across my face when I realized that the warm feeling was caused by a pair of beautifully pale arms. _

_I reached down to grab one of the hands. As I brought it closer to my face there was a slight noise from behind me. The arm I wasn't holding tightened its hold on me. I recognized the soft skin and the scar on the palm of the hand and brought it up to my lips to kiss it softly. I placed the hand back around my waist and picked up the other hand. I kissed it softly and put it back around my waist. I smiled; very content with where I was and who I was with._

_Suddenly, I felt the figure behind me move which was followed by warm breath blowing across my neck and in my ear. It was a weird but wonderful sensation. Then my favorite voice whispered in my ear. "Buono mattina, amore mio." (Good morning, my love.) "Ti amo."_

_My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes. Then I leaned back against the warm chest and whispered back, "Really?"_

"_Turn around and I'll prove it," he whispered seductively in my ear. I don't know if he tried to make it sound that way, but he usually sounded seductive… well to me._

_The grip around my waist loosened but his arms were still there. I turned in saw that his face was level with mine even though he was taller than me. His arms left my waist in order to hold my arms and place them around him. Then his arms were back and pulling us even closer together. I blushed at the close contact and looked into Sasuke's eyes as he looked into mine._

_His face leaned forward and gave me a very gentle kiss. After he pulled away, I knew that what he said earlier was true. I ran my hands up his back and then back down. I could feel every muscle and how as I got lower, Sasuke tightened his hold on my waist. We didn't talk… we didn't need to. We only touched. I ran my hands back up his back, slower this time and gently rubbed small circles as I went. Then I tangled my hands in his silky black hair, never breaking eye contact. I leaned my head towards his like he had done to me. The kiss was different. It was more passionate and I felt Sasuke run a single hand up and down my back slowly. His hand stopped at the small of my back and then I felt the lightest touch go farther down. _

_Sasuke kissed me and this time I closed my eyes. The kiss felt slightly hungry and I could tell Sasuke wanted more but held back. I wanted more as well and untangled my hands from Sasuke's hair. I whispered as seductively as I could, "Ti desidero." I gently placed my hand on his cheek. I looked into his eyes and didn't look away as I said, "Voglio fare l'amore con te."_

"_Baciami?" he whispered softly, closing his eyes. I did as he asked and then I felt his hand reach lower and lower. As we continued to kiss I felt my pajama bottoms being removed. _

_I reached down between us and ran my hand across the top of Sasuke's boxers, which was what he slept in. I felt him pull my boxers gently but he didn't remove them. He seemed to be asking if I was sure and I knew without a doubt that this is what I wanted. "I'm ready, I promise," I whispered into his ear. I felt cool air as my boxers were removed but it was quickly replaced by warmth. I slipped his boxers down as well and blushed. He brought y attention bck to his face as he kissed me passionately. I kissed back and felt his hands on me. I started to put my hands on------_

"Hey, dobe," I heard my favorite voice say. "Wake up." He had a weird tone to his voice.

"What?" I asked slightly sad to have a wonderful dream interrupted. I thought of my dream again and blushed.

"You've been asleep for two hours and **we **still have homework to do," he smirked.

"Oh… okay." I started to get up- "Hey! I don't want to do homework!" I crossed my arms and pouted angrily.

"Fine then… no ramen." He smirked at me and probably saw that I was about to give in.

"You sound just like Iruka-sensei." I got up and lightly pushed his shoulder as I passed. "Fine. I'll do my homework."

If you want to know what the dream words mean… you'll have to review! Please.


	5. Why? Because

_**SasuNaru: 5 (**__**Sasuke's p.o.v.)**_

"Stop that!" Naruto yelled at me. He had an adorable blush on his cheeks. He was mad because I kept poking him. It was cute to see him pretend to be angry at me. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't poke me!" he whined childishly.

"Like this?" I asked while poking him gently on the arm.

"Yes!" he yelled. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" I asked poking him again. This time I poked his shoulder.

"It annoys me."

"Why?" I asked again, poking his whiskered cheek. The whiskers looked like scars but darker.

"Because!"

"Because why?" I poked his cheek again.

He pouted before I poked him again. Then he got a strange look in his eye. He looked at me and I was reminded of the little fox Naruto when it pounced… how it set its blue eyes on me and slightly wiggled its tail in preparation. Naruto didn't have a tail but he put his hands down next to him as if he were ready to get up. Then he pounced.

Naruto pushed me down and I was now lying on the couch where we were previously sitting. He was sitting on top of me with a look of triumph in his eyes. "Because… if you're going to touch me… do it right." I had never seen Naruto act this way… well only in my dreams. "I don't want you to _poke _me," he whispered as he leaned down. Our faces were only three inches apart. He grabbed my hand and placed it where his pants started. He took his other hand and started at the top of my pants and slowly moved it under my shirt. His warm hand felt good as it lightly touched every part of my chest. His other hand was still holding mine, squeezing it encouragingly. I knew what he wanted and what I had been waiting to do.

My reached slowly down and into Naruto's pants. His eyes haven't left mine and they filled with pleasure and anticipation. He leaned down further and our lips met. The kiss started soft then turned more lustful. I started to sit up so I could Naruto's pants off easier. We pulled away for air and realized that I wanted our first time to be the best and that couldn't happen on the couch. "Naruto… let's go to my room," I said as I pulled my hands from his pants. He pulled his hand from under my shirt in agreement. Then I stood and carried him all the way up the stairs and into my room, kissing the whole time. I gently laid him down on the bed before joining him. We immediately started kissing again. The kisses getting deeper and more passionate. Naruto was straddling my waist and both of his hands were moving across my chest.

"Lift up," I whispered in his ear after a particularly, amazingly long kiss. He lifted up his hips and I unbuttoned his pants. Then I slowly unzipped the zipper. I started to slowly pull them down when Naruto quickly threw them off. I smirked and grabbed his chin. He was blushing insanely. "Am I going to slow for you?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes," he said softly as he crashed his lips onto mine. His hands tugged on my shirt and I knew he wanted me to take it off. I pushed him up into a sitting position and sat up as well. Then I slowly reached down to the edge of my shirt and pulled it off even slower, making sure Naruto could see every muscle flex. Then I pushed him backwards and he was looking up at me. I leaned over him and grabbed one of his hands. I pressed it over the button and zipper of my own pants and leant down even further to whisper in his ear. "I need help getting these off." I felt Naruto shudder and then felt his other hand reach down. I removed my hand from his as his hands started to unbutton and unzip my pants. I made a trail of kisses from his ear to his neck. His shirt was getting in my way so I pulled it off when my pants were finally off.

With his shirt out the way I could see every inch of Naruto's tan chest. Then I continued kissing his neck. I felt his hands tangle in my hair as I gently sucked on the hollow of his throat, leaving a mark that was not going to be the only one. I kissed my way down his chest slowly, each time I left a mark. I kissed my way back up until I met his wonderful lips. The lips I've dreamed about. His hands left my hair and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me down so we could be closer, every now and then he would silently moan or arch his back at the friction our closeness caused. My hands reached down between us to give him the ultimate pleasure. He gasped and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He didn't argue but seemed to enjoy it.

Then he rolled us over so I was lying under him. We never broke our kiss. Then he broke our kiss and it was his turn to kiss my neck. He was also leaving small marks on me, biting every now and then. The bites didn't hurt at all but felt oddly pleasurable. I was trying not to let any noises out. Naruto must have realized because he whispered, "Make some noises for me Sasuke… _Por Favore." _He pulled my hands from him and placed them at my sides. He sat up and looked down at me. Then he scooted back so he was sitting on my thighs. I bit back a moan as he moved back. His hands were moving around the edge of my boxers. "It's your turn," he whispered so seductively that when he only pulled down my boxers an inch it pushed me over the edge and I finally let a moan escape. He finally pulled my boxers off and then he kissed me passionately as he placed his hands around me. The pleasure was unlike anything I had ever felt. I moaned as his grip tightened. Our kiss became deeper and after a few minutes of being the only one pleasured I decided I wanted to go further. I pulled his off of me reluctantly and flipped us so I was on top.

"Now it's **our **turn," I whispered in his ear, panting slightly. I reached down slowly and removed the only piece of clothing keeping me from what I wanted. I pulled off his boxers and then kissed him slowly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," He replied without a hint of doubt in his voice.

I started to get him ready for what we were about to do. I didn't want him to be hurt at all. He moaned occasionally and nodded his head when I asked again if he was ready.

I placed myself over him and kissed his lips softly as I --------- woke up.

Okay…. I love this chapter did you? Sorry it's short. The next chapter will be a whole lot longer. You thought it was real didn't you?! Was it good? Sasuke is seme. Naruto is uke. If you don't agree… sorry.


	6. Read Me

_**SasuNaru: 6 **__**(Sasuke's p.o.v.)**_

"Sasuke! Wake up!" A burst of anger went through me when I was forced to wake up. I was having a wonderful dream. My anger was quickly forgotten when I looked into the bright blue eyes belonging to the one who woke me.

"Sorry, dobe."

"It's all good, but am I that boring?" he pouted.

'_Not in my dreams,' _I thought with a smirk. "No, you're not **that** boring… but close!" I teased.

"What are you implying, Sasuke-teme?"

"Well you kind of put me to sleep." His mouth dropped open as if appalled.

He put his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt… I really am." I could see the smile trying to break across his face. Then I saw a weird glint in his eye that made my heart pick up pace. It was the same look from my dream. The one before he pounced. His eyes slightly narrowed as he slowly turned towards me. Then he pounced. I was now lying on my back with Naruto on top of me. I'm sure my heart would have burst through my chest at Naruto's closeness if he hadn't had his hands pressed against me to keep him up.

"You're so mean, Teme." With those words he tilted his head slightly as he looked down at me. The fox Naruto appeared in my mind. Then I heard Naruto's stomach growl.

"And **you're** hungry," I said as I reluctantly pushed him off of me. "Ramen?" I asked even though I knew what the answer would be.

"YES!!" he replied eagerly. He bolted to the kitchen and was already getting two bowls out when I got there. Sometimes he acted like a little kid, even though he had a broken rib. You would never think that he was crying and sad just hours before. He always smiled… unless talking about that snake. I felt so much hate flow through me at the very thought of that snake that he almost threw a chair. I needed something to vent my hatred on and the chair was just sitting there, taking up space… but then I looked at Naruto and my hatred was forgotten. He was trying desperately to reach the shelf with ramen on it but wasn't quite tall enough. I smirked as I approached him silently. He didn't see or hear me coming. He was still reaching for the ramen when I placed my hands on his hips and lifted him up.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. He jumped slightly when I touched him. He grabbed some ramen and I put him down. When he turned to face me he was smiling. "Thanks!"

"No worries, dobe. Anytime."

"Okay, okay… go sit. It's your turn." He pushed me towards the table.

'_He didn't just say that… did he?' _ I thought, referring to my dream again. _'First he pounces on me and then he says __that__. I __**was**__ only dreaming, right?' _

"I'm going to cook for you this time." When he finally pushed me into a seat he turned around to get the ramen. Then he bent over to get a pan from the cabinet. I silently watched him while thinking about my dream. It was really strange for the dream Naruto to pounce on me and then the real one do the same thing on the same coach. _It's your turn, _he said. That was also strange. Why did Naruto say that? I was really confused… my dream, well parts of it, had actually started to happen. Would the whole dream eventually become reality? Would Naruto let that happen? Did he want it to happen just like I did? All of these questions raced through my mind. I didn't notice Naruto had already made the ramen and was now setting it on the table.

He waved a hand in front of my face. "Sasuke? What's up? Hello?"

"I was just thinking, dobe."

"Fine… be that way. Tell me if the ramen is good. I added something extra." He smiled as he sat down next to me.

I looked at the ramen before tasting it. It was delicious and coming from a non-ramen fan, that meant something. "Wow," I whispered. "What is it?"

He looked at me as if he were about to spill a really big secret. "Something top secret."

"Like what?" I asked, truly curious now.

"If I tell you it's not a secret."

"Can't you tell **me**?"

"Okay…" he said, finally giving in. He released an exaggerated sigh before leaning towards me. He gestured for me to get closer. Our heads were only inches apart. "Closer," he whispered. I moved closer and turned my head so he could whisper in my ear. "Salt…" It sounded as if he were going to say more but he sat back up in a fit of laughter.

"Was that **it**?" I asked disappointed. "That was dumb." But I couldn't help but smile as Naruto laughed. Whenever he smiled or laughed it made me want to smile or laugh. Only Naruto could make me smile.

"I'm… sorry, Sasuke!" he said as his laughing died down. He took a deep breath. "What time is it now?" he asked as he looked at the clock on the stove.

"4:30," I replied. The clock said 5:30 but it was an hour fast. "When do you have to leave?"

He looked at his journal before answering, "7:00."

"We have two and a half hours." I looked at Naruto as he ate. He paused and looked at me.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. My dream popped into my head. I knew we couldn't do **that, **even though I wanted to… would Naruto?

NO… he wouldn't. Why would he?

"Can I draw you?" I asked suddenly.

He blushed cutely. "Of course!" Then he looked down and continued to eat his ramen. I ate mine and waited for him to finish. He ate slow and kept stealing glances at me. It seemed as though he were suddenly nervous. This intrigued me because he was never nervous. He finally finished and I took our bowls to the sink. He was definitely nervous… he didn't get more than one bowl of ramen.

We made our way to the living room. "Where do you want to draw me?" he asked.

"Anywhere's fine for me."

"Outside?"

"Perfect," I said. I could just picture it now… His hair reflecting the sunlight as it crept lower into the sky… The wind slightly blowing his hair… The picture would be as close to perfect as I can get it. I don't think I could ever draw Naruto well enough. Nothing would be as perfect as the real thing. "I'll go get my supplies. Wait right there," I said as I walked upstairs to get my sketchbook and pencils. _'Should the picture be in color or black and white?' _It was a tough question to answer because Naruto would look good either way. I already have a black and white picture of him… so color it is.

When I had my stuff I went back downstairs. Naruto was waiting on the couch. He smiled at me as we walked outside.

"Where do you want me to stand?" he asked while looking around Iruka's backyard.

There was a pool. (That might come in handy someday…) There was also a hot tub off to the right. (That would be fun if Iruka wasn't dating Kakashi… I can only imagine what goes on beneath the hot water.) The fence surrounding the yard was covered in flowers. There were red and white roses that were joined by some orange flower I couldn't name.

Then there was a tree in the middle of the yard. It had a single swing that was slightly swaying in the wind. The leaves didn't block too much sunlight and I came to the conclusion that that would be the perfect spot. "Naruto… can you go lay under the tree for me?"

He walked over to the tree and sat down. "Right here?" he asked as I approached the spot.

"Yes."

He lay down and got comfortable. It was a good position but looked… wrong, like it didn't seem to fit. I studied the scene for a few seconds. "Naruto, can you scoot back some and lean against the tree for me?"

"Sure." It still wasn't the right position.

"Now can you…" I thought for a moment, "Sit in the swing?" He did and I came to the conclusion that that was the perfect spot. "Perfect."

He smiled as I sat down a few feet in front of him. Then I started to work.

I lightly drew an outline of Naruto, part of the tree, and the swing. Then I added more detail in darker lines. We didn't talk; we just kept looking at each other. Naruto hadn't stopped smiling.

I picked up my colored pencils and started to really get into the drawing. I added every detail I could: the sunlight reflecting in Naruto's blonde hair, the strand of hair that kept blowing in his face, and I even added the slight opening of his lips as they smiled at me. The picture was looking really good. It was probably the best I've ever drawn.

Naruto's clothes didn't have enough shading in the picture so I added some more. I compared his orange shirt to the one in my drawing… identical. The last thing to do was to add detail to the tree and swing.

Naruto didn't complain for the whole hour as I worked. He only smiled. Then I was ready to show him the finished work. I motioned for him to close his eyes. When his eyes were closed I got up and walked over to him. I stood behind him and reached around him so the picture was level with his face. I bent my head down to whisper in his ear. "Okay, open your eyes."

His eyes opened and then his mouth dropped. I smiled at his reaction. "Do you like it?"

He turned around too quickly causing him to lose his balance. He then fell backwards and we both ended up on the ground. The picture was perfectly safe. Naruto had a sinfully cute blush creeping across his face. He was still on top of me and I enjoyed the contact. Then I recalled my dream and smirked.

"Do I **like **it? Are you **serious?** Why **wouldn't **I?" he pushed himself up and smiled down at me. "That was a very dumb question, teme!" This caused me to smirk even more.

"Teme?" in reply Naruto stuck his tongue out at me. "Dobe."

He grabbed the picture from my hand and studied it closely. He never got up off of me. His eyes were shining. "Wow," he whispered softly. He ran his fingers over the picture as if he thought it was 3-D.

He put the picture down next to us and looked down at me. Then he started to bend down, our faces were growing closer… and closer. I couldn't help but think that he was about to kiss me.

But I was wrong.

He wrapped his arms around me in a friendly hug. "I **love **the picture Sasuke." His voice was slightly muffled because he was talking into my chest.

"Thanks," I said as I sat up. He was still attached to my chest and I gently grabbed his face in my hands. He stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "It's not as good as the real thing." He blushed and leaned closer to me… closer… closer…

_**RING RING**_

Naruto pulled back abruptly. He had a very embarrassed expression on his face and I couldn't help but feel like he was about to kiss me. Why else would he get closer and closer? This conversation would continue later…

Naruto pushed himself out of my lap and picked up the picture as he stood up. He didn't look at me. I got up as well and grabbed my stuff as I headed towards the door. The phone was still ringing. Naruto didn't follow me. "Are you coming?"

"I'm going to sit out here a little longer," he smiled. His smile looked different but I couldn't explain why.

"Alright." With that I walked inside and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Sasuke! How are you?!" _It was Iruka.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"_Wonder- Stop that!" _I heard Iruka yell at, no doubt, Kakashi.

"I'm glad. Do you need something? I was in the middle of something."

"_Put Naruto on the phone. I have something to tell him."_

"How did you know Naruto was here?" I haven't talked to Iruka since the day he left.

"_Naruto is always at our house so I assumed he would be there now. Is he?"_

"Yeah, hold on." I put the phone down. Then I went back to the door to get outside. As I started to turn the knob I heard Naruto's voice. It was faint but I could hear what he was saying.

"_I am so stupid! Pull yourself together Naruto! He doesn't like you like that! Go home before you do something stupid." _His voice died away and he must have stopped talking. Was that a sob? I opened the door and went to his side.

"What's wrong?" I said as I put my arm around him. I didn't tell him that I had listened to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Nothing, my side just hurts. Who was on the phone?" he smiled again. It didn't reach his eyes. I knew he was lying.

"Iruka. He wants to talk to you." I helped Naruto up and we both walked inside.

Naruto grabbed the phone and started to talk with Iruka in a cheerful voice. I sat at the table and waited for him to finish. I watched him as he talked and noticed how his face dropped slightly at something Iruka said. What did he say? Naruto quickly smiled again and I decided that I would not let him leave until he told me what had bothered him. I hated seeing that fake smile. Then I thought about what he was saying a few minutes ago. '_He_ doesn't like you like that…' Who? I couldn't believe what I had heard. Was he talking about me, because I do love him? If so that means he feels the same. I needed to ask but how? I couldn't just ask right out. What if I'm wrong? I know I'm not.

I'll ask tomorrow when he comes over. I'll tell him how I feel.

Naruto hung up the phone and walked over to me. He stopped next to me and I looked up at him. "I have to go home now." A blush crept over his cheeks. "What time do I need to come over tomorrow?"

"Early. Whenever." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he gave me a hug and started to leave. I grabbed his hand, stopping him. He didn't turn to face me. "Naruto you can tell me anything. I'll listen." I let go and he nodded his head as a response. Then he walked out of the kitchen and a few minutes later I heard the front door open and close. He was gone.

I went trough the living room on my way upstairs and stopped. There was something on the table. I turned to pick it up. There was a note on it.

**Read me Sasuke.**

I smiled and opened the journal. I started to read as I walked upstairs and waited for tomorrow.


	7. We Can Fix That

disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Smile!

_**SasuNaru: 7 (**__**Sasuke's p.o.v.**___

click click__

I recognized the light clicking noise and walked into the kitchen. The little fox was there. His ears perked up when he saw me walking towards him. "Are you hungry?" I asked him.

The fox shook its head 'No.'

"Alright then. Let's go upstairs. I want to show you something." He followed me out of the kitchen and we started to walk through the living room. Naruto stopped and jumped up onto the couch. He was sniffing around the cushions and eventually stopped. Then he started to scratch his paws on a certain spot. It looked like he was trying to pull up the pillow but his small size wouldn't let him. I laughed as I walked over and picked up the pillow. There was something there.

I picked it up so I could see it better. It was some kind of necklace… with a topaz stone. It was the same color as Naruto's eyes. When I thought about it I realized that Naruto wore this necklace everyday. I can't imagine he forgot it. When would he have lost it in the couch?

"Thanks, Naruto," I said as I patted the fox's head. He started to purr and jumped into my arms. He licked my face and snuggled into my chest. With the necklace still in my hand, I carried the fox upstairs.

When we were in my room I sat Naruto down on the bed. Then I put Naruto's necklace on the dresser so I would see it tomorrow when I got up. Then I grabbed the picture I had drawn of Naruto. I walked over to sit next to the fox. It crawled into my lap and nudged my arm with his nose.

I held the picture up and looked at it. "This is Naruto, but I guess you knew that. I'm sure you've met him before. You two are similar… it's funny." Talking to the fox made me feel as if I were talking to the real Naruto. "I wish I could just tell him how I feel…" I sighed.

The fox must have sensed my depressed mood because it put its front paws on my chest and stood on his back legs to lick my face in a comforting way. I put the picture down on my bedside table and picked up the fox. "You and the human Naruto share that quality… you can both make me feel better." I smiled at the fox and started rubbing his back. His tail wagged happily and he licked my face again. I lay down with the fox lying on my chest. I started to think about Naruto's journal. He had told me to read it. I did and I came to the conclusion that Naruto was an excellent poem writer. His drawings weren't bad either.

In the short time I had been reading the journal I had already memorized my favorite poem. I memorized how Naruto wrote it and how it reminded me of someone.

The poem read:

**Smiles are my favorite thing. I smile everyday.**

**Even though the pain may hurt I smile anyway.**

**I love it when my best friend smiles; he doesn't do it often.**

**Every time he smiles though I see his features soften.**

**He looks as though he might just care.**

**I wish his smiles weren't so rare.**

The poem was about me. I'm Naruto's best friend. This thought made me happy. This poem made me want to prove Naruto wrong. I would smile more often if he really wanted me to. There were a bunch of other really good poems in there. Naruto's work was deep and amazingly good. I'm glad he decided to let me read his journal. Well, I wouldn't call it a journal, more like a poem book with some pictures. But it was rally good.

The fox walked farther up my chest and snuggled under my chin. _I'm glad I changed for bed earlier.' _I thought with a yawn.

I fell asleep with Naruto on top of me.

Bam

I heard the sound of a door closing. I didn't bother to see who it was. I figured it was the fox leaving like it did every morning.

I felt another presence in my room and felt my body go rigid. I wasn't scared but I didn't want to let the intruder know I was awake. The person walked closer to me and stopped next to the bed. It bent down over me. "Are you asleep?" it whispered. I knew who it was but I couldn't say it. The voice was so familiar…

Then the familiar stranger took off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. My eyes were barely open to witness this. The figure placed a knee on the bed and then put his other knee on the other side of me. He was now straddling my waist. It felt so familiar yet I still couldn't name the person. He leant down over me and whispered in my ear, "Wake up Sasuke-teme."

The voice was arousing and my eyes finally opened as the stranger kissed my neck and throat, moving to my chest. Every other kiss he would whisper 'wake up.'

The kisses were so familiar; the shape of the other body was familiar. We seemed to fit together perfectly. The kisses were back at my neck and moving higher until the lips met mine.

I sat up and pushed him onto his back; our kiss only growing more passionate. "You're awake."

"Of course I am dobe. How can I sleep with you here?"

He smiled at me. Then he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled our lips together again. He moaned and arched his back. "You can wake me up every day Naruto."

He blushed as we continued to kiss. His hands ran over my back and chest. I pushed my hands up Naruto's shirt. "You know dobe, you're over dressed," I kissed his neck, "but we can fix that." I started to pull off his shirt and then I unbuttoned his pants. He panted as he pushed me back some. He lifted his hips and allowed me to finish ridding him of his pants. We were both in our boxers now. "That's better," I whispered in his ear.

"No it's not," he panted. His hands were at the elastic band of my boxers and he started to pull them down---

"Sasuke!!!"

'_Why did people have to wake me up?' _I thought angrily as I sat up in bed. Then an even more important thought occurred to me. "How'd you get in here?"

"A key teme." I was greeted by bright blonde hair and a big grin. "Good Morning!" I wiped my eyes to clear sleep from them and managed a smile at Naruto.

"Good morning dobe. What time is it? Why are you here?"

"It's 8:oo. We have a date… remember?" he asked in the cutest voice.

"Why so early? And of course I remember; it's with you." He blushed and playfully pushed my chest. I felt his fingers linger on my bare chest and missed the contact when he pulled away.

"Do you want me to come back later?" he asked in a sad sort of way.

"Why would I? Let me get dressed." I threw the blanket off of me and got out of bed. I felt Naruto watching me as I walked to my closet. I yawned and then stretched. I grabbed some clothes and put them on. They were my usual dark colors.

"Don't you own any color teme?" Naruto asked as I laced up my tennis shoes.

"No."

"We can fix that."

Not again… when I dream something that Naruto says he actually says it in real life. Do we possibly have the same dreams? Could he read my mind? Or did I talk in my sleep?

No that's not it; someone would have told me.

Before I could think anymore Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.

"Let's go now!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Alright." I checked to make sure the door was locked on our way out the door.

YAY!!! First date!... first kiss?


	8. The Date: 1

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto! Yaoi! SASUNARU!!! Read end NOTE… it is very important!!! 

_**SasuNaru:8 **__**(Naruto's p.o.v.)**_

"Come on teme!" I yelled at Sasuke. He was currently in a dressing room trying on a more colorful wardrobe. We have been shopping for two hours. It has been the best day of my life and we still have hours left.

"This looks absolutely ridiculous, dobe!" he called back from behind the curtain. "Why are **you** picking out **my **clothes? Don't I have any say in the matter?" All I did was laugh.

Sasuke poked his head out of the dressing room and glared at me. "I'm **not **coming out in this," he said as if that were the end of it.

"Oh yes you are!" I glared back, though my glare had more of a smile behind it. I stood up and walked over to the curtain. "Come on Sasuke! You are such a dummy! I bet it doesn't look bad at all." I grabbed the curtain in my hand and pulled it open, much to Sasuke's surprise. He pulled me in and closed the curtain.

"I look… like you!" he said as he pushed me into the wall. It didn't hurt but caused me to laugh as I studied the Uchiha. He had an orange shirt on. It wasn't buttoned all the way, revealing a pale chest. Then he was wearing a pair of dark jeans… wow… I would have no problem if I looked that good… in anything.

"Don't complain, you know you want me." He smiled slightly and pushed me again.

"Why did you have to get… _orange?_" he asked with the slightest hint of disgust added to the word orange. "Why not black or gray?"

"Black, gray… you need more color. Now put on the blue shirt," I said as I walked out.

I sat in my previous seat and waited for Sasuke to get done. This time he actually walked out… and I almost fainted.

Oh my gosh…

The light blue shirt looked amazing on Sasuke's pale and muscular figure. The shirt was un-tucked and the top few buttons were left undone. It contrasted well with the dark jeans he had on. People around us stared as he stood waiting for my opinion.

"It looks amazing!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran over to him. "Wow!" I whispered as I ran my hands over the soft material of his shirt. "You have to wear this for the rest of the day!" He gave me a 'are you serious' look as I continued to study him. "Please, Sasuke?" I asked in the softest voice I could. I even threw in my trademark puppy dog pout that Iruka could never refuse.

He looked down at me and I saw that he was about to give in. "Fine. We have to buy it first," he looked at me mischievously, "but first it's your turn."

He walked into the dressing room and emerged after he had changed. The people who were staring at Sasuke earlier were still around and kept watching us. "You have a bunch of admirers," I said quietly to Sasuke.

"Do I?" he asked with a smirk. "I'm going to go get you some clothes." He pushed me down into a chair, "Stay."

He left and returned a few minutes later holding numerous shirts and pants. He sat down the clothes and smirked evilly at me. "Let's get started," he said as he pointed at the dressing room.

I gulped, suddenly nervous. I walked into the dressing room and waited for Sasuke to give me some clothes. He handed me a bunch of shirts then he handed me a bunch of pants. Then he closed the curtain and went to sit in the chair I had previously occupied.

I put on the first outfit and walked out to face Sasuke. I was wearing a black t-shirt and some light jeans. He shook his head 'no' after he studied me. I turned around and put on something else. This process continued for about an hour. Every time I came out I did something different and succeeded in making Sasuke laugh. Every time I came out he said 'no.'

I had tried on almost every color and this time I put on red a t-shirt. It was a little snug but it wasn't uncomfortable. Then I had an open button up shirt. It was black. My pants were a smoky gray color. When I walked out. It took Sasuke a few minutes to comment. I thought I saw a look of wanting? in his eyes. But why would he look at **me** like that?

He stood up and looked me up and down while he got closer. His intense stare caused me to blush. "Perfect," he whispered as he stood in front of me.

"Do you really like it?" I asked nervously, my blush growing.

"Yes," he whispered as he looked into my eyes and not at my clothes. "Let's go," he said as he turned away. "We need to go buy the clothes and then we can change." He grabbed his clothes and waited for me to change and get mine.

We walked towards the counter in silence and paid for our clothes. Sasuke wouldn't let me pay for my own clothes but said I could pick where we ate lunch. That would be easy… ramen.

When we were changed into our new clothes we walked around the mall. The whole time, people kept staring. They mostly stared at Sasuke but the occasional person would look at me. I figured it was because I was with Sasuke until some little girl approached me.

"Can you be my boyfriend?" she asked in a very shy and squeaky voice. This made Sasuke laugh.

"I can't," I told her sweetly.

"Oh but please?" She asked with a determined voice that warned she was not going to give up.

"Listen-"

"He's with me, little one." Sasuke snaked his arm around my waist as he spoke. This made me blush and it made the little girl pout. She still didn't leave. She glared at Sasuke and then she looked at me. Sasuke sighed and pulled me closer to him. Then his hold on my waist tightened as he turned me towards him. He bent down and kissed my cheek and pulled us even closer together. I was stunned and forgot about the little girl. _'HE…KISSED…ME!' _I thoughtdazedThe little girl stuck out her tongue before walking away.

Sasuke didn't let go until the little girl was completely gone from sight. He let go of me and smirked. "That was fun."

I was still dazed and couldn't reply. Sasuke walked ahead of me and I placed my hand on my cheek as he called over his shoulder. "Let's go eat now."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran to catch up with him. We didn't talk about anything as we ate our ramen in silence, but Sasuke did keep glancing at me. I kept glancing at him. We were soon done. "Where do you want to go now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me in return.

"The bookstore…" I said quietly.

"Where?"

"The bookstore," I said louder.

"Me too." He stood up and threw our trash away. Then he came back and grabbed my hand. We walked to the bookstore. I love the bookstore. I love to read and I need a new journal. "What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked after I had walked around a few moments.

"A journal," I said as I searched the shelf in front of me.

"What about this one?" he said as he pulled a journal from behind his back.

It was black with crimson words on the front:

Forever Smiling

The words made me smile. I flipped open the front cover to see how many pages were inside. I saw more words which were… hand written. Familiar script wrote a message. I looked up to look for Sasuke and he wasn't there. I read the message again just to make sure I read it write. The message read:

_Ti posso_ baciare?

_Sono inamorato di te.-Sasuke_

I blushed but knew my answer to the question and my response to the statement. My heart felt as if it might explode from all the happiness I felt. I can't believe it! A huge grin spread across my face and didn't go away even though I was now walking towards Sasuke. He as casually flipping through a book but looked up as approached. I left no room for argument and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I kissed him. He seemed shocked and pleased. He started kissing back the moment our lips touched and then… _I woke up_.

Just kidding!!! Naruto really is awake!!! The kiss actually happens! It will continue in Ch.9. YAY!!! You thought Naruto was actually dreaming didn't you?! Well he's not!! Seriously! If you want to know what the note said then you have to review! 


	9. Sasuke's House

SasuNaru: 1 (Sasuke's p

_**SasuNaru: 9 **__**(Naruto's p.o.v.)**_

The message read:

Ti posso baciare?

Sono inamorato di te. –Sasuke

I blushed but knew my answer to the question and my response to the statement. My heart felt as if it might explode from all the happiness I felt. I can't believe it! A huge grin spread across my face and didn't go away even though I was now walking towards Sasuke. He was casually flipping through a book but looked up as I approached. I left no room for argument and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I kissed him. He seemed shocked and pleased. He started kissing back the moment our lips touched.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled into the kiss and realized that we had an audience. I reluctantly pulled away from Sasuke's eager lips. "We have an audience."

"Let them watch," he said as he pulled our lips together again. His grip only tightened as I tried to push him away, though I didn't want to. The kiss was more passionate and reminded me of the ones from my dreams. I suddenly no longer cared that a few blushing faces were watching us. We pulled our lips apart but our foreheads touched and Sasuke looked into my eyes. I smiled at him, "_Ho i brividi." (I have chills.)_

"_Anch' io." (Me too.) _He said as he started to rub my arms softly. This action only caused more chills to spread across my body. His hands were so warm and soft against my skin.

"_Baciami," _I whispered to him.

He smiled at me and pulled me even closer before he bent down to whisper in my ear. "I've wanted to hear you say that."

Then our lips locked, causing the most wonderful sensation to go through me. The kiss was very gentle, a lot softer than the previous ones, but it was no less passionate.

"_Andiamo a cosa." (Let's go home.) _He told me when he pulled away.

"_Mi piacerebbe." (I'd love to.)_

Before we left Sasuke paid for my new journal. Then we walked out of the mall hand in hand. The ride home was quiet, but filled with not too secret glances at each other. I couldn't stop smiling. A blush occasionally crept across my face as the ride continued. We were finally home and Sasuke met me at my door. He grabbed my hand and helped me out. He unlocked the door to get inside and we went to sit in the living room.

Sasuke sat down first and pulled me into his lap when I tried to sit next to him. This caused me to laugh. He smirked at me. His arms snaked their way around my middle, hugging me tightly to his chest. I wanted to look at Sasuke so I pulled his arms off and turned around in his lap. I sat with my knees on either side of Sasuke's legs so we were almost even in height.

"Sasuke do you really like me more than a friend?" I asked after I stared into his onyx eyes. I don't know why I had to ask. Maybe it was because I wanted it to be true and it would kill me if he was lying.

"Dobe," he said as he placed a hand on either of my cheeks to make sure that I couldn't look away from him, "I have loved you for a very long time… Today when that little girl asked you to be her boyfriend, do you know how I felt?" I shook my head no. "I felt jealous. It made me feel like you would never choose me and I don't know why. I decided to write that note on a whim. I was completely ready to be rejected… but I wasn't." He smiled then. His thumb was rubbing small circles into my cheek and it was very comforting. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed that we were together."

"_Anch'io,"_ I whispered. I smiled at him and leaned forward to give him a hug. "_Ti amo."_

"_Amore mio." (My love.) _He whispered as he kissed my forehead and then cheeks softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled us together. I kissed his neck softly. Then I moved a little higher. He laid his head back to grant me access. I kissed him softly again, this time it was his jaw. I kissed my way to his lips. I had to sit up higher so I could reach because his head was laid back. Then I kissed the space next to his lips before I let our lips meet. The kiss was soft and when I tried to pull away he pulled our lips back together.

I felt his tongue lightly lick my bottom lip and blushed. I didn't know what to do so I just parted my lips slightly. Sasuke's tongue crept slowly into my mouth, deepening the kiss. His tongue explored my mouth. The feeling was very strange and oddly pleasurable. I found myself tangling my hands in his raven hair. I pulled him closer and the kiss deepened further. Then his tongue met mine. I pulled away from the very weird feeling. Sasuke looked slightly confused. I looked at him as he said, "What is it?" He wiped his chin because there was a thin line of spit from our kiss.

I looked into his onyx eyes. "_Non sono molto bravo." (I'm not very good at this.) _

"At what?" he asked as his grip on my waist tightened even more.

"Kissing," I whispered.

"What?"

"I said I'm not good at kissing."

"What makes you say that?" he asked honestly. I blushed.

"Well, umm… when you kissed me… it felt like you knew what you were doing. I have no idea what I'm doing," I finally admitted as I looked away.

He turned my head so I was looking at him again. "I think you're great at kissing," he whispered, our foreheads touching. Then he gently let our lips touch again. When he pulled away he smiled at me, _"E perfetto." (That's perfect.) _This caused me to smile.

My hands were still tangled in his soft hair so I used this to my advantage. I pulled us together to kiss him with more confidence.

Sasuke eagerly kissed back. We pulled apart for air a few minutes later. I was tired of sitting up so I moved my right knee next to my left one. Then I pulled Sasuke down on top of me. I lay back onto the soft cushion of the couch. Sasuke smirked down at me and I smirked back. Then I pulled our heads together and kissed him. This position was a lot more comfortable to kiss in.

I pushed Sasuke up and sat up. He gave me a puzzled look. "I'm really hot," I said as I took off the black button up shirt I had bought earlier.

"I agree," Sasuke said as he pushed me back down. Our lips locked again. Then I tried to switch positions with Sasuke so he could be on bottom which only resulted in us falling off the couch. Our lips were forced apart and I started laughing. I had reached my goal, Sasuke was now under me. He was laughing as well.

"I'm sorry," I laughed. He sat up so I was sitting in his lap.

He wrapped me in a hug as he continued to laugh. "Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"Am _I _okay? You're the one who hit the hard ground. I landed on a soft body." I laughed at him.

"Soft? You think I'm soft?"

He smirked as I finally caught on to the perverted meaning of his questions. I playfully pushed him, "Pervert." My laughing died down.

He smiled at me, "I'm sorry."

"Sure," I said sarcastically, "prove it."

"Fine," he whispered into my ear. Then he gently kissed my lips. "Do you believe I'm sorry now?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Almost," I said as I kissed him. Then I pulled away and stood up. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," he said in a way that made me think he wasn't talking about food.

He stood up and walked over to me. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

I immediately answered, "YES!" I never got to go out at night unless it's a Saturday or Sunday. And tonight I'm going to be going with Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at my fast reply and sat me down at the table.

"We can go out to dinner, but what do you want until then?" he asked as he was reaching towards the ramen cabinet. He smirked as he heard my answer.

"Ramen…" He was already putting water into the bowl. The ramen was ready three minutes later and Sasuke brought it over to me. He then gave me some chop sticks from another drawer. I smiled as he sat down next to me. He silently watched me eat, smiling.

When I finished Sasuke picked up my bowl and chop sticks to put them up. I stood and walked to the living room. I picked up my new journal and got a pen.

**I love Sasuke!**

**-Saturday**

**Kissed Sasuke: lllll lll**

Then I got my old journal and flipped it open to a page I'd already written on.

**Fallen on Sasuke:**

**llll**

I put my journals on the table when Sasuke came in the room. "Hey Naruto, I have to get something from my house. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," I said, keeping the excitement from my voice. I've never been to Sasuke's house before.

He smiled at me. "Let's go," he said as he walked towards the door. I jumped up to follow him and grabbed his hand as we walked towards his car.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" he wordlessly asked as he opened my door for me. I climbed in and buckled. He closed my door and went to get in his door.

"Why don't you drive to school?" I asked as he climbed in and buckled.

"Do you think my car is sexy?" he smirked.

"No," I blushed, "that thought never crossed my mind." In fact, it really didn't. The fact that _Sasuke_ looked sexy getting in and out of the car did.

He laughed and answered my question as he pulled out of the driveway. "I drive when I'm coming from my house. Iruka lives too close to school to waste gas on driving there."

"Oh, so… how long have you had this car?" I asked. It was the first random question that popped into my head.

"A year, why?"

"No reason, just trying to have a conversation. Do you like this car?"

"I like my other cars better," he said as he grabbed my hand.

"That's- other car**s**? You have more than one?"

"Of course," he laughed.

"How many?" I asked shocked.

"Black, red, black, blue, white, red, red, silver, black… Nine," he said proudly. I almost fainted!

"Nine! You have _nine _cars?! Awesome! Why?" I asked even more shocked… _nine!?_

"They were left to me by my family," he smiled, though I could see a look of pain in his eyes. I decided not to talk to him about his family… he could tell me whenever he wanted, so I chose another topic.

"Can I see them?!" I exclaimed happily.

"Of course, you can pick the one you want to drive around in tonight." I smiled at this idea.

"Are we almost to your house?!" I asked anxiously.

"Almost," he laughed.

I sat back in my seat and looked out the window. We had been driving for ten minutes and were now driving through some country-like roads. I've never been out here during the day. Orochimaru brought me out here at night sometimes… I've never seen the scenery before. It's beautiful.

"Wow," I whispered as we passed some really elegant houses. We turned left onto a road that was surrounded by beautiful trees. We drove down the slightly twisted road until Sasuke slowed down to a complete stop in front of some iron gates. He rolled down the window and pressed some buttons on a keypad suspended by a black pole. Then the gates opened and we drove through. My mouth dropped open at the house before me…

… It wasn't even a house. It was a mansion! It was huge! Sasuke laughed at my open mouthed expression. "Do you like it?" he asked as he stopped the car in front of the house. The driveway kept going in a circle back to the gates. In the middle of the circle was a fountain surrounded by rose bushes.

"Do I like it? What kind of stupid question is that? Do I like it?" I smiled at Sasuke. Then I leaned towards him and gave him a kiss.

We pulled apart and he got out and came to open my door. I eagerly climbed out and continued to stare at the beautiful sight before me. Sasuke led me up some brick steps that matched the brick on the house. The front door was at the top of the steps and it was very elegant with a big glass window that reminded me of crystals. The doorknob was gold. The mat at the foot of the door said WELCOME in cursive letters. Strangely, I couldn't picture Sasuke living anywhere else.

Sasuke pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He went inside first and pulled me in by the hand. Then he turned to the wall and turned on the lights…

"Whoa…" I grabbed Sasuke's hand tighter. We were standing in a hallway that broke off into three different rooms. There was a closet on one wall and a little table on the other. Sasuke put the key on the table next to a picture. The picture was of a little kid that had to have been Sasuke. There were two adults standing next to him. They were definitely his parents… Sasuke looked just like them.

The floor was a very smooth looking hardwood. There were no scuffs or other marks on it. We walked about three feet down the hall and came to the first room that the hall led to. I caught a glimpse of what looked like a living room… it looked huge! Then we walked by the next doorway that led into an office. And then finally we went trough the doorway at the end of the hall. It led to a kitchen, a very beautiful kitchen. The cabinets and floors were white. There were silver knobs on the cabinets and drawers. The fridge was huge and there were no pictures or notes on it, not even magnets. Now that I think about it, there wasn't anything in here that said 'life'. No pictures, candles, or anything else that one would use to decorate a kitchen.

My thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke let go of my hand to go to a drawer next to the sink. He reached in and pulled out a key ring that held a bunch of different car keys. Then Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me out the kitchen and back into the hall. We walked to the living room. It was dark and Sasuke turned on the lights. There was a very marvelous chandelier hanging above us. It was gold and had a very detailed design etched into it.

The floor was a lighter hardwood than the hallway. A table in the middle of the room had three very comfortable looking couches around it. Each couch had a different fabric or design yet they all seemed to go together. There was a vase on the table that held a single withered rose. Sasuke walked over to the table and stuck the key ring in his pocket. He grabbed the wilted rose and went to throw it away in a little trash can that was near a grand staircase. The stairs were the same hardwood as the floor with white railings that had the same pattern etched into them as the chandelier. The whole room looked very welcoming but there were no pictures or candles, just like in the kitchen. There was nothing in here to say that someone lived in the mansion, only the rose that was no longer there. The only picture I've seen was the one in the hallway… why?

My eyes swept the room again. I saw a black piano along the far wall. "Sasuke do you play?"

"I used to," he said as he motioned for me to follow him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"To my room."

I couldn't wait to see Sasuke's room. For every door we passed I grew more anxious. The upstairs part of the house was huge! All of the doors were closed except for one. We headed for that room. Then we walked inside. The room was very plain and didn't look lived in. It reminded me of the room from my dream. It smelled strongly of Sasuke. The comforter was black and the pillows were black and blue. There were pictures in this room. They were all over the walls… and they were all hand drawn. Sasuke started to dig through a drawer in a desk that was near the big window that overlooked the front yard. It had the perfect view of the fountain and rose bushes out front.

I walked over to the first picture. It was of the two adults from the picture in the hall. It looked just like them… it was very detailed. At the bottom was a date and a signature.

**03-23-99 S. U.**

"Wow," I whispered as I moved on to the next picture. This one was of Kakashi- sensei and I was surprised to see that his hair wasn't in its trademark place covering his left eye. This picture looked like the real Kakashi. The next picture was of Kakashi and Iruka. They looked so cute together…

The last picture was bigger than the others and had an elegant design around the edges. It looked as if it had taken hours to draw and it looked flawless. The person in the picture surprised me and I found myself wondering why Sasuke would waste his time drawing… me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_p.s. _**I am SOOOOO sorry for the LOOOOOONG wait… **_**Mi diaspiace **_(sorry). **I am also sorry for the complete randomness that is this story. I am working on the plot. I meant to start it earlier… I'm a failure!! Please review!!**


End file.
